


Find My Way to You

by EL1237



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Anderson-Lopez & Lopez/Lee
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blasphemy, Bottom Elsa (Disney), But I’ll need to know them, Crack, F/F, Humor, Other Disney characters may be added, Please Don't Kill Me, Self-Harm, Sibling Incest, Top Anna (Disney), Top Elsa (Disney), Which may be unlikely because I didn’t watch much Disney growing up, dark themes, mental health struggle, read notes for each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EL1237/pseuds/EL1237
Summary: A collection of one-shots from any time in history, any universe, and any circumstance (because Elsanna will be together anyway). Leave prompts (time, crossovers, dynamics, etc.) in the comments to let me know the premise of a plot you’d like to see. Characters may be OC.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 47





	1. Irrepressible

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or any of its characters. They belong to Disney.

“How long will you continue to deny yourself?” 

The commanding question rang out in the spacious cell and more than carried to the blonde woman bound by chains.

“However long I must,” her voice was strained with the effort of keeping control.

Cold laughter echoed in the enclosed space, “This would be so much easier if you just...gave in,” the last words were spoken in a seductive rasp, nearly an octave lower in pitch than her usual voice. The tight groan that answered her mocking incited a chuckle. 

“Leave me,” fiery brows raised, unimpressed at the weak request. 

“And what? Allow you to go mad alone? I’m merely here until your obstinacy bows to common sense, or your desire,” she hissed softly. Once again, she watched in amusement as the other woman physically responded to her goading.

Unable to help herself, she thrashed against the restraints, “You’ll get hurt Anna,” the redhead sighed in exasperation, “I don’t know how much longer I can last.”

“You don’t have to last,” a low voice asserted.

Though frustrated, she was still concerned for the well-being of her love. And she would have to make her see reality: Elsa needed her to make it through.

Gleaming canines flashed as she grit them, “Yes, I do. It appears that only I have sense—

Outraged green-blue irises sparked in anger, “You call chaining yourself in the dungeon _sense_?” Her voice pitched higher than intended from her indignation.

“Then pray tell _Your Majesty_ ,” cobalt-shaded eyes met teal as the blonde made the title sound insulting, “What should I do should my _urges_ overpower me?”

“Do not debase yourself as an animal, Elsa. You know very well how your _desire_ can be sated.”

Cloudier with every passing moment, those belligerent eyes challenged the red haired monarch, “Do I?” 

“You _do_ ,” powerful strides rippled strong thighs as the Queen of Arendelle stalked closer. Her voice was deep and breathy, and moments later, muscled glutes straddled a prone figure.

Her turquoise eyes had darkened to a stormy shade, reminiscent of a raging sea, “Shall I remind you?”

Swallowing heavily, “No. Anna, it’s not funny. I understand you want to help, but you can’t. It’s too dangerous.”

“It was never funny to me,” her gaze burned into a lowered head, “I’m staying, and that is final.”

Aqua eyes flashed upwards as platinum blonde renewed her struggle, now trying to buck the younger woman off, “Please! Do not fight me anymore. You must go. I will recover soon enough.”

Iron quads sculpted by countless hours of riding angry stallions crushed slender hips to keep her position, “That’s a lie we both know,” she broke nary a sweat as the woman under her panted from exertion.

After a few minutes of the futile struggle, the smaller woman’s chest heaved as she struggled to breathe. Taking pity, Anna shifted to lighten her burden and tried a different approach.

“Let me help you,” her tone was soothing, the way she spoke to terrified foals.

Choking at the pressure on her lap, Elsa struggled to keep up a semblance of resistance, “It’s not that simple, darling. I won’t be myself anymore.” Praying the endearment would soften up her lover, she was sorely disappointed at the lack of effect.

She didn’t budge an inch, “I understand what I’m getting into,” she leaned forward and sapphire eyes widened as their owner flushed, “Why can’t you trust me?”

Jolting in shock, Elsa recoiled at the quiet insecurity in the words. Sometimes, she forgot just how vulnerable the imposing royal could be despite the domineering attitude she projected constantly.

“I trust you. But I don’t trust myself,” she whispered quietly. The admission drew a soft gasp from the red haired monarch still astride her.

“Oh, Elsa,” her voice was bittersweet and tender, and so loving it nearly made the blonde forget the relentless ache between her thighs. Nearly.

Whimpering, she yanked at the metal chains that she had put herself into. The fragile hold on control she had was wavering, and it was obvious from the frantic rattles of the iron links. Wide, adoring eyes glazed with lust drew nearer.

“Say the word and you can have me any way you want,” the words were the Devil’s temptation. Helplessly, she writhed in her bonds and emitted sounds of hurt and frustration. With no coherent verbal reply, the redhead pressed on, the way she would on a nearly-won conquest.

Leaning forward once more, she pressed their foreheads together and stared into unfocused eyes and allowed her curious hands to start their journey in mapping a pale body.

“Stop...” she gasped, the command held little power even in her own ears. A soft smirk was all she received back.

Light kisses were pressed into her cheek, each one migrating south towards her jaw and throat. Warm, rough palms ran, caressing her sides through the thin shirt she wore, over her ribs and drawing out goosebumps. Her head swam as a tongue laved at a spot near her pulse, teeth replacing the muscle with playful nips.

Opening her eyes, she was scared to see what she would find within her favorite eyes, and so, had kept them closed throughout. Now, opening cerulean eyes just a sliver, shock rendered her mute; Anna’s pupils were blown so wide her eyes appeared black. She’d never been like this before.

“Anna...”

“Yes?” a feline growl emanated from deep inside the redhead’s chest. Slim digits trailed all over Elsa’s body and she felt the last shreds of her willpower being tested to the extreme.

“Leave me chained and go.” This was her last chance to persuade the other woman. The last opportunity before they regretted this night.

“I’ll surely leave you chained up, never fear,” husky laughter vibrated through their chests. A predatory look gleamed in those darkened eyes.

“Anna—” she was cut off by a forceful kiss that she denied.

“No! We can’t!”

Anger replaced the blatant lust, “We both know very well what we want. Why won’t you concede?”

“It’s not right! Our first night together shouldn’t be an animalistic mating!”

“And it’ll be your last if you keep this up!” Truly at her wits’ end, she yelled from sheer frustration. Why was Elsa insisting they abstain from what she needed to survive? Why was she such a martyr that propriety had to be preserved over her own well-being?

An angry question grated her throat, “Do you want me?”

The blonde retaliated instantly, “Yes! Of course I do!”

“Then it matters not. We will have many a night hereafter to mend this,” she softened her tone, like coaxing a scared baby deer, “Allow me.” Erratic head movements in the affirmative finally caused her to sigh in relief. 

Closing her eyes, she joined their mouths in a kiss that made the blonde under her whine. Gentle fingers cradled the flawless face she loved so dearly. Tenderly, she ran her fingertips through sweat-plastered strands in a soothing manner. The kittenish mewls of appreciation tugged her lips upward.

Expertly, she unlocked the chains that kept the smaller woman bound with her hands above her head along with the restraints that kept her on the metal bench. All the while, she ignored protests of “leave me chained!” and “you’ll get hurt!”

Fastening them around the metal headboard of a bed she had prepared, she grumbled, “There, does that make you feel better?” tentative nods answered and she rolled her eyes heaven-wards, “Elsa, I have three, four inches on you and nearly five and twenty pounds. How in Midgard did you get the notion you could do me harm?”

“I’ll be fighting for my life to get into those damnable breeches of yours,” an angry, red flush followed the statement. Jovial chuckles rang after that. 

Wiping invisible tears, “Oh, you’re far too precious, darling,” she dropped another kiss that melted a pout into quiet moans. Throwing a leg over the blonde’s prone figure, she straddled a trim waist and began kissing a burning trail down the side of a creamy throat. 

“Ah-Anna,” vulnerable, sapphire eyes looked into hers.

“Shh. It’s okay,” purposefully and slowly, she gently tore the thin shirt of her love’s delicate frame. With her torso bare, the young monarch placed a chaste kiss over her thudding heartbeat.

“I love you,” Anna husked lowly before taking a pink nipple into her mouth. Almost pained gasps of her name and other unintelligible words replied. The same ministrations on the other breast left the small body under hers writhing. Slow kisses were placed in a line down rippling abdominal muscles before the two met each other again. Panting for breath, she asked it once more. 

“Do you want this?” eager nods gave the “onward” signal she needed. She smiled lovingly as silken drawers were slipped off, revealing the most intimate parts of her partner. 

Strangled sounds of pleasure met her blessed ears as she began to draw her fingers through the soaked petals of a glistening sex. 

Looking smaller than ever, the woman underneath pleaded, “Please-ah! Please...”

“What is it?” she smirked. She knew what the other wanted, but quite frankly, wanted to hear it nonetheless.

“Can’t...focus, when you do-ah! That!” adorable squeals were elicited by sly fingers.

“Dear, I haven’t the faintest idea of what you’re on about,” an arrogant smile spread onto freckled features. 

Platinum hair seemed to glow as its owner flushed the color of pomegranates, “Touch me.” The older woman bit out the two words like they hurt. Anna decided that she’d teased enough and acquiesced. Patiently, she dragged her middle finger through the damp folds before pushing inward. White gold bangs fell back as her head tossed back with a cry at the intrusion.

“Like this?” she asked innocently with the most innocuous expression she could muster. Devilishly, she curled her digit with a wholesome grin.

“Y-Yes!” A broken voice answered. Pleased, the queen added another digit as soon as she could into the wet heat. “Poor thing,” she smirked as she thrust harder, enjoying breathless, pleasured moans as they turned into screams. Lewd sounds filled the cell as the walls around her thrusting fingers fluttered and tightened, desperate to hold them captive.

“Anna!” barely coherent, her voice broke mid-cry. Her small body seized, before shuddering with weak whimpers.

“I’m here, love,” she cradled a pale, limp body, boneless from release. She shifted in alarm when she heard quiet sobs and saw the other woman trembling.

Carefully reaching out and stroking her hair, Anna asked, “Elsa, did I hurt you?” A head shake of vehement dissent relieved her worry temporarily. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked, voice lilting with concern. Defeated, cobalt irises filled with unshed liquid pain lifted to meet sea green.

“It’s not over,” she cried, devastated. The rare expression of so much emotion, and for it to be agony broke Anna’s heart. Holding the slender, shivering form closer, she pressed kiss after kiss into a sweat-coated temple.

“I’ll be right here. I’ll do this for the rest of my life if need be,” she used a coaxing timbre that only seemed to cause more tears. 

The blonde’s husky voice croaked, “You’re so perfect.”

“As are you, darling,” she could only smile affectionately back.

***

Hours later, the two laid sleeping peacefully. Strained wrists were kissed with adoration, tears were wiped tenderly, and smiles given joyfully. The sun rose tentatively and bathed two intertwined bodies with warming rays of light.

Elsa stirred first, “Anna. Do you have to go?” 

Sea green irises appeared sleepily, “No, I’ve asked Kai to open the rest of today. It was high time we spent an uninterrupted day together.” Endeared by cute, wide, glacier-like eyes, she threaded her fingers through silvery locks.

Satisfied, Elsa lowered her head and cuddled into the other woman’s chest. Deep, content hums and strong arms encircled her torso.

“What do you propose we do? We can’t spent all day here,” the older woman asked after some time.

Warm laughter poured out, “I’m the queen. We could spent the next year in here if I please,” a button nose wrinkled at the thought of not bathing for more than a day, “I don’t think I’m opposed to doing something else, though.”

“And that is?” the small crease in the blonde’s nose disappeared under the formidable attack of enthusiastic pecks. Bright eyes of her red headed lover once again darkened and playful hands wriggled as the reached for her.

Slapping at the coy limbs, “Your Majesty is truly insatiable. What would the people think?” azure eyes sparkled with mirth.

“Can you blame me?” a smug smile adorned her Cupid’s bow lips, “I,” a kiss, “get,” another, “the most _beautiful_ little vixen to myself,” a crimson blush crept down pale skin, inciting hearty chuckles. “To hell with the opinions of others. I’d say I’d like to see them try to resist your charms...but I could never bring myself to share...” She wiggled her brows in a highly suggestive manner.

Certain that she’d outshine the moon with her heat-radiating face, Elsa faux-begrudgingly muttered, “You and your smooth silver tongue.”

“Indeed,” the redhead purred salaciously, “I’m sure you could tell the populace about my talented tongue. Better yet, make a full report...” The smaller woman shoved the big-headed queen’s face indignantly as she crowed with amusement. 

“Tease,” she glared without any heat through her thick, full lashes. The sounds of hilarity had tapered down to childish giggles. 

“You love me,” came the confident assertion.

Rolling blue eyes in a long-suffering way, “Some days I wonder why.” A pouty “hey!” followed by long fingers digging into her sides caused Elsa to yelp in surprise.

“Stop!” she gasped.

“That’s not what you said earlier. Why, I recall it was something like ‘Annnnnnaaaa!’—”

Chains shattered abruptly as the blonde yanked as hard as she could, startling the royal. 

“Run,” wide, turquoise eyes darted to an oversized tunic before it was hastily snatched. Not a second later, it disappeared around the corner. The Queen of Arendelle had hightailed it in nothing but her bloomers and a large shirt that fluttered like a white flag.

Grinning easily, Elsa moved leisurely, dressing carefully before she began her pursuit. And like children, the two spent the day chasing one another to the shock of the castle staff. After all, it was not every day one sees their queen, who had won conquest after conquest, run barefoot across the courtyard hollering “I surrender!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back and forth Elsanna am I right ;). Hope this wasn’t bad; it’s my first time writing smut (read: uncomfortable casual smiles as my parents walk past).


	2. Find U Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Frozen or Find U Again, both belong to Disney and Camila Cabello/Mark Ronson respectively.
> 
> Thank you to disn3y7 for the prompt! It’s mAU, reincarnation/immortality. A fallen angel AU also suggested by disn3y7 will be next. If you want to see a prompt, drop me a comment and I’ll do my best.
> 
> Disclaimers/Trigger Warnings- I don’t know what a club is like because I’m not old enough to go to one (go figure, I’m writing about something I don’t understand). There will be references to depressive thoughts and self-harm. These renditions are only accurate to me and someone who I know that has read my work for accurate portrayal. This means my account and their’s will not be accurate to everyone’s experiences. PLEASE, do not read if this will upset you. Thank you for reading (if you decide to) as always and love yourself.

**Part One**

I’ll try to pass the night away with somebody new.

Pulling my leather jacket closer to me, I make my way inside the club. Easily recognizing me, the bouncer steps aside at the flash of my pass.

“The usual, Anna?” the bartender knows me well. I nod briefly before making my way over. The irritating scratch of the light-blue bracelet indicates my status and age.

Smiling in the typical crooked way, he leans over the countertop to be heard over the music, “Here you are,” he slides the glass over the gleaming surface as I get comfortable on the stool, “Night out?”

“Yeah,” I take a sip. Whoever thinks whiskey is drinkable clearly has no taste buds, but I drink it regardless. Its powerful burn dulls the poor decisions I make.

Laughing softly, inaudible over the thumping bass, he says shrewdly, “Last gal didn’t give it to you right?”

“They’ve all got the same problem. But nothing’s wrong with them,” I mumble half to myself, “Just me.” I drink and he refills it the second I set it down. It’s a long established rhythm. Drink, pour, drink, pour.

“Better luck tonight?” he grins impishly. If only he knew that what I needed wasn’t a good lay.

Still, I smile wryly, “Perhaps. Thank you,” I raise the glass gratefully, drain it, grimace, and pay. Walking off before he can say anything else, I make my way over to the usual lounge. 

But they don’t have a shot when I compare them to you.

The show begins soon. And there’s nothing wrong with it. Men and women whistle in appreciation and throw bills until a green carpet of pure currency litters the stage floor. She’s graceful, long legs effortlessly holding her as she twirls, circle after circle. Gentle hypnosis. As others get off to her performance, all I can see is how she is not you.

Blonde hair that isn’t whiter than fresh snow, pale skin that isn’t flawless porcelain, blue eyes that aren’t the deepest depths of the ocean. I do not restrain myself from stroking her hair, cupping her cheek, or drowning in her eyes. I do not have to.

Her lithe body launches from the stage, and she begins to saunter over. A white lynx. But not my snow leopard. Regardless, I allow her to straddle me, to stare into my eyes with blue eyes that are the wrong shade of the sky. I allow her to smirk arrogantly, and to invite me to a private show. I allow the other patrons to hoot at us. I nod. It hardly matters anyway. Satisfied, she sashays off with a renewed swing in her hips. She continues her show, money continues to rain in torrents. I simultaneously understand and can’t understand her appeal.

It’s too late.

The show concludes and before I know it, I’m being led by the collar of my jacket. A lipsticked mouth crashes into mine. It’ll be another night of regrets, yet I cannot bring myself to stop.

We crash onto a bed. She moans atop me. Something about she’s glad I’m not as young as I look while tugging at the damn bracelet that’s still scratching my wrist. I grunt in reply, even though I know she’s trying to make me laugh. If only she knew. I kiss her fervently to stop her from talking anymore, (her voice sounds wrong) praying that my mind shuts the hell up for once. It never does, though she does make the voices quiet a little.

***

_“Oh Anna!” your worried eyes, sapphires glistening with unshed tears look to me. You hold my wrists in your tender grasp, treating me gently as if I were one of your icy masterpieces._

_I look at you dumbly and swallow, “I’m fine.” I have no idea why you care about someone as useless as me, as worthless as me. Of course, I’m not going to take anyone’s care for granted, much less yours. I’ve done that enough._

_“Don’t lie to me,” you sound like you’re trying to be stern around the lump in your throat. Your throat is all closed up because you’re sad about me. It’s my fault again, is it not?_

_“I’m sorry,” I mumble and look down. Sometimes looking into your eyes hurt. I feel unworthy of your presence, yet, you insist on blessing me all the same._

_Tears well up and fall onto my lacerated forearms, I wish I could catch them, or at least kiss them away, “Please don’t say that. You have nothing to be sorry for.” I lower my head further. How you could love me so much astounds me. I do nothing for you but cause heartache._

_“Yes I do,” I voice my thoughts for once, “You worry about me and it’s my fault.” You shake your head vehemently and tears fall faster, a crystal waterfall. It’s heartbreaking and beautiful to watch, perhaps in equal measure. I reach out to catch the kaleidoscopic spray with my fingers and it beads together, sliding down to pool in my palm. I feel like a beggar offered not just copper, but royal gold. I’m dirtying the preciousness with my touch alone. Pushing past the discomfort, I cup your flawless cheek. Congealing blood slides down my forearm at the angle but I ignore it in favor of your eyes. They close in quiet comfort; if I could serve you this way for the rest of my existence, I would._

_“Anna, I’ll worry about you for the rest of my life,” you chuckle through sniffles, “it’s my job as your sister.” Your eyes open, blue diamonds. The last word breaks my heart. Of course. You’re only obligated to care for me because we’re related. I’m the useless spare that is never used because you would never be a degenerate, dysfunctional idiot like me. How foolish of me to think you loved me._

_I nod through the hazy curtain of pain that has decided to take residence on my shoulders, burning its way around the back of my neck. It hurts so badly I wish I could just cut—_

_“I love you,” you whisper and stroke my hair. My hair is a mess and you still touch it like it’s fine silk from the caravans. Like it’s gold thread from the Middle East that you adore visiting in spite of the heat. The pain worsens as my shoulders likely have caught fire from the burning chains wrapped around me. My vision wavers and pulses around the edges. It hurts._

_“I know,” you say softly. I must have spoken out loud. I curse myself for the slip and abruptly take back the regret when you pull me towards you. For the Queen of ice and snow, you’re so warm. It seeps into my lowly body and I shiver at the sensation. Only you could make me feel so warm. Once again my mind berates me angrily. Of course you’re not doing this out of obligation, but out of some ridiculously kindhearted intention of yours. You’ve been hurt all your life for me, yet you do not hate me. It’s incredible. I’m not worth that kind of sacrifice.  
_

_“I love you, Elsa.” I force the words out my throat, because as hard as it is to say them, you’re worth the pain. Mother and Father never told you they loved you, and I learned this after the reconciliation we had. How dare they. I set forth from the admission that day to remind you that someone does love you. Your smiles became a little sweeter, rather than the faint but heartbreaking sadness that haunts the corners of your mouth so persistently._

_You hum, and I feel the soothing vibrations in my chest, “I know,” the moment is enough for me._

***

Too late.

***

_Somehow I’ve out-lived you. Staring at your headstone, I disregard the rain hitting my body like bullets. It hurts significantly less than my heart. Reaching out, I touch the carved marble. The movement exposes my wrists that had healed over and then experienced renewed injuries. Rain wicks the blood away and a small crimson flow begins._

_You always said you’d die young. Too many distrusted a witch for their Queen. I did not know you meant just a few short years after your escape to the North Mountain._

_That night. I know I had been angry, but truthfully I didn’t blame you for a second. Especially not after I learned why you had broken so. The terror in your eyes as you fled, clutching your hands to yourself is an image that will stay for me as long as I persist._

_Reaching out, I set down a single white rose. They were your favorite. The thorns, you said, symbolized that those who others regarded as the most beautiful had horrible flaws. They hurt others and closed themselves off. You had not been describing yourself, for you were far too modest, but I knew it was you that the rose symbolized. Good thing I don’t mind cuts and bleeding._

_I stand, not crying because this is the thousandth time I’ve come to see you. My heart is the only one that laments my loss anymore. I think my tear ducts are broken. I think I’m broken._

***

I wake the next morning. My bed is thankfully empty. 

I groan at the onset of a pounding headache and flip to see the time. 10:23 a.m.

Luckily, it’s a Sunday, which means I can spend the day off. After another nap that puts me at 11, I sit up slowly to silence my alarm. In the process, I find her note. I discard it without reading it. They’re all the same: enjoyed last night, lots of fun, hook up again? Besides, their imitations at your elegant cursive is almost laughable.

After a rejuvenating shower and my usual morning routine to get rid of the disgusting taste on my tongue, (and to tame my hair) I move to the kitchen. I open the fridge. Shit. 

There’s only a half used jar of grape jelly and a piece of bread from the loaf I bought. No milk, no eggs, nothing. Quickly eating the depressing breakfast, I immediately prepare to head out, lest I starve to death from my inadequate ability to shop.

The store is mostly full of tired-looking mothers and harassed fathers. The usual, really. And I would have joined the haggard crowd until I went home. But then, I saw something.

I had been lugging a couple bags, not much because I really don’t eat much. I don’t need to. I had just set them down in the back of the sedan. Then, glowing ivory. Topazes. Marble. I slam the truck shut before beginning my desperate pursuit of you. 

Two hundred years. My heart has never pounded like so since the last time you smiled for me. Blood rushes so hard to my head the sides of my throat tighten. Though I know you, the you from then has long ceased to be, this is you again. The Wise Troll had said to me in the midst of my lament that you would not come for another three centuries, perhaps a millenia for your beauty and powers were a rarity. Now, I run as fast as my hungover legs can carry me. My lungs cry at the exertion, despite frequent exercise. Even they know the importance of the situation, I suppose, because though they complain, they continue to draw oxygen quickly. All to find you again.

I round the corner where you disappeared. Nothing. I round the next. Nothing. Street by street, I comb the city for you. Nothing. My chest feels as though it’s giving up, collapsing uselessly from the hours of strain I put onto it. Every muscle burns relentlessly as lactic acid courses through my system. 

Baby I know I’ll never find you again.

Tears that I thought had long dried up begin to fall. I sit, defeated in a small back alley. Homeless cats approach, hissing before quieting. Slinking forwards, they purr softly before rubbing my calves against their backs and heads. I would laugh at their odd behavior, but the grief compels me to cry harder. I push them away, I don’t need their compassion. 

Hours pass. A beautiful sunset has bled across the sky. The moon will be out soon. Leaning against the filthy wall behind me, I close my eyes. Nothing can harm me anyhow.

Suddenly, nostalgia so strong it makes me feel hits me. Vanilla. Winter. Chocolate. My eyes snap open and survey the area with as much clarity as I can muster. You.

Blue dress of ice with the train I’ll never understand how you don’t trip over. You’re here. Covering my mouth to stifle the embarrassing sobs, I don’t dare to take my eyes off of you. And that’s when I realize it isn’t you. Not yet. Your shimmering, ethereal form keeps its distance, merely smiling with the melancholy way unique to you. It’s as if you’re telling me I’m not ready yet. I’m still hurting. Of course! I want to scream. Of course it’s still hurting me. If you were here maybe it would be so unbearable. Your eyes crinkle in the corners, telling me it gets better soon. That dependency isn’t right. That I should be my own. You disappear. 

Find you again.

I curl into myself, laying on my side. Uncontrollable tears and sobs wrack my body. I can hardly breathe, hardly see. Good. Maybe I’ll finally join you this way. 

**Part Two**

Baby, baby, I.

Your giggles are the sweetest sounds I’ve ever heard. Maybe it’s because your happiness is the most important thing to me. Or maybe it’s because I made you smile. That’s when I feel the most valuable, because I’m useful for something.

Inadvertently, the sound of your happiness has made me smile. I stop. I don’t deserve to.

“Come on!” Aquatic paradise, two tidal pools glimmer with your joy. Flinging a hand with the abandon of freedom, you flaunt the magic you ought to have shown off since the day you were born. I go after you. Your wishes will always be my commands. We fling the doors open with the liberation of two people that no longer sit on opposite sides of them.

Walk in the late night.

The moonlight gleams off of your dress. The garden sleeps with the castle, yet, we prowl around like children past their bedtime. A snow ball hits my head, caking my hair with wet slush. Musical laughter graces my ears. I decide the cold slop dripping down my back is well worth the sound.

Looking for your eyes.

“Elsa!” I dive to catch your limp body. You’re sick all the time from the duties I’m too worthless to help you with. Every time I try, you simply smile like I haven’t utterly wasted your time and failed you. We shouldn’t have gone out. I shouldn’t have been so weak as to let you waste time to sleep on me. You’ve been busy. I’ve missed you. My lapse in judgement has cost everything again.

The Royal Physician says something useless like “Her Majesty needs rest” as if I didn’t know already. Everyone in the room looks to me to be useful. I diplomatically ask them to get the hell out.

You stay asleep for so long the panic in my chest mounts to an unbearable degree. Staying by your bedside is what I condemn myself to for the next two days. I don’t sleep or eat. Maybe if I punish myself, the gods will stop punishing you.

Put up a fight to find you.

“What do you mean she’s dying!” I scream. There’s no way this is happening. There’s no way this is happening. There’s no way—

“Anna,” your voice is weak and raspy. I fling myself to your side, not wasting an iota of time to the bastard that poisoned you.

“I’m here, I’m here now.” Tightly, I grasp your pale, shaking hands. This is unnatural. Your hands don’t shake. Architects can afford to have shaky hands. How else are you to build the buildings of your dreams? 

Lose it every time.

Glassy from fever, your eyes roll into your head. Tears fall from my eyes at seeing you so helpless and small. The blankets themselves seem to cradle you. I hate that they are serving you better in the moment than I. You look so small it breaks my heart. You’ve never looked anything short of majestic and powerful. You’re the queen. 

You were the last of your kind.

People talked after you were pronounced dead. Despite coercing oaths of secrecy from the room’s occupants about the circumstances of your death, somehow it still got out. So I executed them all. I executed everyone that took part in you being wrenched from my hold. I earned a name for myself as a tyrannical monarch and got overthrown. They couldn’t kill me. I could have stayed queen for the rest of time. I let go of the crown the way you flung the tiara into the abyss that day. It holds no value to me, only memories of the parents that had doomed our fate from the beginning.

When you left, I sank into a despair so deep that barrels of the finest Arendellian liquors were for naught. What was my purpose without you? I was the most fortunate Neanderthal on the planet, and somehow the gods had made us sisters. Still, I could not protect you the way I was to. Another like you would never grace the earth. I was the only one you could trust, and even I failed you. I’m sorry.

All of the blame’s mine.

I decided it was all my fault. I should pay. Holding the blade, I cut into my flesh and ignore the pain. I deserve every bit of it. I put you through so much more, so what was a little on my end? Blood poured onto the earth, an endless cascade of ruby waterfalls. I didn’t die. I was suppose to. I fling the dagger into the portrait of our father holding his damnable scepter and orb. It strikes him dead in the chest. 

Laughing bitterly, I realized my fate. I wasn’t allowed to die. To ever see you again after all the atrocities I’d committed would be a blessing. Joining you wherever you reside was for the saints, not some scum of the earth of a human like me. The realization tortured me, nearly to the point of insanity.

I did not bother to stem the torrents of gushing, it’s not like I’d die of exsanguination. I didn’t bother to clean the mess either. No one would be surprised by blood in my chambers after all the executions I had ordered. Despite the blood loss’ inability to kill me, I ended up blacking out. 

**Part Three**

And I remember you told me.

The salt was tangible in the air as the wind brought ocean spray in the from the fjord. For miles, it seemed, the gorgeous smell of the clean seas embracing the cliffs with the longing of a lover could be enjoyed by Arendellians. 

Though it was far too late for two monarchs, perhaps it would be forgivable if they knew. If they knew we’d spent so long apart we had become two isolated souls. If they knew what pains you went to in order to protect me. If they knew what loneliness I had suffered as I waited for you. Perhaps, I think, they’d understand.

Tonight, we sit on the castle roof. The one above your room that we snuck out on as children all the time in the middle of the night. Because why build snowmen in only the ballroom? Why not the stairs? Or the kitchen? Or the scullery maid’s chambers? 

We lay on our backs, and you talk. Besides taking in the words themselves, I marvel at the wonder that is your lack of silence. You’ve never spoke so much as you do now. It may be the most beautiful thing ever, you never being afraid to speak as you please again.

“And though it was the most freeing moment of my life I had alone,” you turn and your sapphire eyes appear navy in the night sky, “I wish you were there.” The soft admission sends goosebumps trailing down my spine. There’s an unspoken meaning laying underneath, dormant like a sleeping kitten, tentative and small. You wished that I saw you at your strongest and weakest, ugliest and beautifullest. And to hell with anyone who says it isn’t a real word. You made it one. It exists to attempt encompassing you.

“I wish the very same,” I turn to meet your eyes. It seems like our eyes were made for staring into one another, because I can’t look away. Your gaze has me enraptured.

That we could work it all out, don’t you worry.

We part and I think the next breath of air is simultaneously the sweetest and the bitterest because you immediately cry. Liquid diamonds seep between your thick lashes and torment rages in me at your grief.

Suddenly, you look up and the priceless jewels quit their descent, “Anna?” A little leap of recognition twitches in my being, as if my very existence is so tied to you that a verbal command would send me across the earth in search for you. I can’t help but look up. You dash your own tears and we assume a familiar position: you holding my face and leaning that flawless, porcelain forehead against mine.

“Please don’t think I hate you.” I open my mouth to protest and to soothe your worry as quickly as I can only to realize you’ve read my mind. It makes me feel selfish that you’re comforting me. I close my mouth and shake my head. Gently, your thread your delicate fingers through my hair and massage my scalp. It feels so pleasant I nearly purr. I get caught between expressing my gratitude for your attention and not being a greedy bastard.

“I could never hate you, not after everything we’ve been through,” you murmur softly. Your breath smells like winter, cool and crisp. I wake up a little.

And now the tears in your eyes make it blurry.

“I love you but we can’t do this.” You cry with your fingers laced across your mouth. It’s like you know you can’t contain your sobs but you’re trying anyway.

My heart shatters, but I find the stupid thing arbitrary at this point, “I know.” You had said everything would somehow find a resolution. I had agreed at the time, but deep down, I knew fate was not so kind. Especially when it concerned me. I hate myself for pulling you into my unfortunate mess.

“Please forgive me,” you hide your eyes in your sleeves. It nearly debilitates me to watch you in pain. The sound of you hiccuping as you struggle to breathe makes my chest tighten.

“It will be alright,” I step forward and finally do something non-amoeba-like in nature. Thank gods I do something semi-useful. What a rarity. Though I can’t bring myself to believe my own words, it relieves me when you calm a little. Soon after, we climb off the roof and shuffle to my room. There, you sleep while I watch diligently.

But if you say try again I’d be ready.

The queen of propriety that you are, you hold me by the collar and jerk me pass the broom closet in favor of the library. Much classier.

Your mouth slams into mine as soon as we’re hidden safely by dusty tomes and towering shelves. Roses. You taste the way roses smell. I savor it because I don’t know how many times I’ll be able to call your kisses mine.

Breaking away abruptly, I’m once again seized by my collar. I follow without complaint as the tunic is stretched taut by the aggressive tugging.

“Let’s do this again. The right way,” your eyes gain a smoky quality, like topazes infused with something cloudy. The most alluring impurity. It’s intoxicating.

I’m ready.

Somewhere along the line I must have drowned. No one had ever told me sirens didn’t need to sing to entrance people. No one ever told me you were a siren either. 

Writing your own music, I suppose is close enough. Treble clef, key signature, a measure, another, and another. Key change. Time signature change. Accidental. Natural. Divisi. Sheets of music that spent their lives locked in your beautiful head trail across the pristine sheets until the ink bleeds all over, smearing the orderly bars of forbidden melodies. If someone had bothered to tell me how you sang without a single music note leaving your mouth, I would have pressed my ear to your bedroom every night.

I join you. I can’t decipher where along the lines you became the flute. You had begun as a harp, shy and quiet. You stepped on the down-beats and lifted your feet with precarious caution on the ups. I had coaxed you with a low tone. Now, you sing to me with the rich vibrato that belies your slender frame. Incredible. Now, it is I who treads carefully.

**Part 4**

I’ll try to pass the night away with somebody new.

The streetlights glow mutedly, like ethereal lanterns floating towards the sky. I swear at this point I’m just hallucinating.

Crying like that had been cathartic, freeing, all the adjectives my English tutor would raise an eyebrow at as I express the sensation. I try to sit up and succeed. It’s pleasantly surprising.

The night sky, I think as I look towards it, is very much the same one we’ve always looked at. The same stars you stared towards with the quiet appreciation still reside in their celestial homes. Though I can not visually detect each pinprick of photons, I know each one by heart, because you taught me each one. Strangely, the thought doesn’t hurt as bad, but rather, tugs the corners of my mouth a little.

Pulling my fleece jacket closer, I smile a little wider; this is the happiest I’ve ever been. Why had I ever thought I needed to fill my nights with thousands of women to distract me? I knew the answer of course, but it seemed I had gained a sudden insight. The pain had dulled, the good memories swathed and stood in sharper relief in my mind.

But they don’t have a shot when I compare them to you.

Though of course they’d never hold a candle to you, I stopped seeing them as inadequate replicas of you. They were each their own person, and each one, I cherish the experience a little more. It felt like forgiving them for crimes they never committed and forgiving myself for giving away what we shared alone. The pain left me further.

It’s too late.

The previous regret that dominated the forefront of my mind ebbed gently like the tides of my childhood. I still had a chance. It would still be alright.

Too late.

Slowly, I stand up. The coolness of the air caressed my form as if to gently encourage me. I take tentative steps, slowly picking up speed and confidence when my legs didn’t give out. Soon, I walk in brisk strides away from the dark alley.

Baby I know I’ll never find you again.

Blue in color, an aura materialized before me. It was a soft, familiar glow that took shape eventually. I paused to study it, and a quiet ache of nostalgia panged in my heart. 

Reborn sapphire eyes opened slowly, dreamily. Perfect cupid’s bow lips curled lazily upwards. The signature platinum waves fashioned into the artful plait, the demure hold of hands. It’s you again.

Find You Again.

Shuffling your black boots and pulling on the sleeves of your silver windbreaker, you speak, “It’s been a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really hard to write...Hope you liked it!


	3. Then Hell Froze Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very OC for both characters but a hint of their typical characterization. Vulgar language warning. I’m not sure if this is what you had in mind disn3y7 but here’s the first part of it. I’ll churn out another part if it’s to your liking. Drop other prompts you’d like to see, everyone! I’ll get to them faster once I finish my main series. If there isn’t many prompt suggestions I’ll begin on “Battles She Faces” instead.

As a demon of lust, there isn’t much Anna hasn’t seen.

That said, watching a snow angel fall out of the sky isn’t something to grace her list of “been there, done thats”. She’s rather sure it hasn’t been on anyone’s list either.

She had been minding her own business, just beginning her fun day of playing various people: someone with wicked style and a mysterious allure, another with the sharpest suit and a magnetic comfort with their sexuality. She simply fed off of the attention and arousal of others—literally.

Then out of nowhere, the heavens above opened in a perfect circle, cutting out a neat circumference in the grey, cloudy skies. Beams of celestial luminescence showered the earth and a speck appeared to fall in the direct center of it all. The tiny dot grew larger and larger, until a figure fell and ripped up grass, flinging loose earth about twenty meters around.

The tiny form was cushioned in a little heap of snow, and as she watched in slack-jawed awe, the pure white wings on the angel’s back started to disintegrate.

“What the ever-loving fuck?” She choked out. Angels didn’t fall to earth anymore, not since Lucifer and his disciples. Angels were the epitome of good, drifting to the earth briefly to grace the inhabitants with their virtue. This was nonsense. She was high. That drink was funny; she called it.

The little heap of white raised its head and whimpered weakly. The second their eyes made contact, Anna knew something was very, very wrong.

One eye, typical of angels, was cerulean blue. Gemstone-like, flawless fractals, gleaming and refracting facets.

The other was ruby red. Typical of demons. Wine-like, swirling currents, glistening and shining depths.

She gasped at the heterochromic gaze and watched it cloud over. The little thing quivered painfully and fell forward into the soft drift of snow.

“Yo, you dropped something!” She yelled toward the heavens. Nothing responded. The hole in the sky mended itself, and the clouds closed as if the heavens didn’t just part as it hadn’t in eons.

Frustration boiled in her veins. What the hell was she suppose to do? Take care of the pathetic little heaven-reject? She turned and began walking away from the little heap.

Only to pause about seven steps later and turn.

The little thing was too small and far too weak to feasibly defend itself, especially given its state. Wind blew past, and even as she observed, Anna picked out with sharp, predator eyes the ethereal glow starting to fade from the small body.

The angel was turning mortal.

Conflict bubbled in her. What had the woman possibly done to be cast out of heaven in such a disgraceful manner? Confusion and curiously getting the better of her, she approached.

Moving closer, she could see the outline of the little angel’s body shaking just a little. Tears ran in rivulets, soaking the small portion of her face in her sadness. All in all, it was heartbreaking.

Sighing to herself, she moved to gently picked up the tiny frame in her arms. Light as a bird and just as fragile, the body she bore was ferried into the underworld.

Lucifer better have answers.

***

“This is so unfunny, you have no idea,” she deadpanned at the oldest demon.

The Fallen One chuckled back, “I think it’s fucking hysterical. She’s all yours, though I certainly wouldn’t mind taking her for myself if you wish.” He eyed the vulnerable and extremely compromised position of the little angel. Anna immediately shifted her body to a less provocative pose.

“You’re sure this hasn’t happened since the Twelve and yourself?” She questioned softly.

The Head Demon made a sound of dissent, “I’m confident. Anything else that had Fell would eventually have made its way here. I would have sensed them then, as they would be in my domain.”

“Doesn’t explain how this one is half-angel and half-demon looking,” she murmured. She had explained the novel dichotomy of the unconscious angel. Or ex-angel, perhaps.

Lucifer seemed to muse for a second, “Her kind isn’t completely unknown...”

“What do you mean,” Anna looked up from studying the delicate features in interest.

“Legend has it that when a devil and angel mate, these,” he gestured toward the small form, “Are the results. Of course, these kinds of offspring are extremely rare as God disliked his children sullying themselves.” His voice became melancholy and bitter. After so long, it seemed his Fall and the memories of his beloved Creator still lingered, despite the hatred and pain after the initial centuries after being cast out. Now she felt bad for asking as the usually insufferable demon became pensive.

She thought for a second, “So...she’s some demon’s and some angel’s kid?”

He smirked, “Careful about age, remember? She could very well be a millennia or several your senior. The Twelve and I are the only assured to be older than her.”

“Do any of The Twelve have winter magic as an ability?” she queried. If the angel had Big Twelve blood and some archangel...she could very well be the most powerful being outside of God Himself. What a terrifying thought. She looked at the small creature with new eyes. Perhaps not as helpless as previously estimated.

Mild alarm spread across Lucifer’s expression, “Skadi, she’s almost always absent that we’ve mostly forgotten her. She goes as she pleases.” A vague, fuzzy impression of a Hellish winter personified came to her.

“Theoretically, who would she have a forbidden love-child with?” She asked cautiously.

The Archdemon groaned, “It could only be Michael. She’s very temperamental and picky and he’s all—” He grumbled angrily at the thought of the High Archangel of Heaven.

“Oh shit.”

“Oh shit is right. Michael’s probably getting spanked for his misbehavior right now though,” he sniggered, “I guess just move into the castle and watch over her.”

She stared dumbfounded, “You want me to babysit this bitch?” She looked down at the exquisitely formed features. Okay perhaps “bitch” is a little strong.

“Who else,” he asked, “You’re responsible for stuff you pick up off the side of the road.”

Outrage crossed her face, “Are you kidding me right now?”

“No, and respect your elders, Young One,” he stuck his nose in the air, “You’re taking care of the little thing.”

She griped, “I didn’t sign up for this shit.”

“Sucks to suck,” he stuck out his tongue quite mischievously and vanished in a puff of sulfur. Anna coughed and muttered about fart breaths.

***

“You’re causing me a huge headache, you know that?” She paced around the new lavish chambers, curtesy of the Huge Head of Hell (he adored his penis jokes at the expense of others’ suffering) for her babysitting duties. The angel seemed content to sleep on, though to Anna’s relief, far more peacefully.

The room had a high ceiling, gold-plated thingy-mabobs and such, all framing very explicit scenes of debauchery. 

Well, it wasn’t Hell for no reason.

The bed at the center was simply enormous, stupidly plush compared to her own. Furniture was scattered, an assortment of them in deep oranges and reds to give to room a fiery, hot vibe. A modern kitchen sat as decoration as food could just be summoned from Hell’s Kitchen (no association with Gordon Ramsay). A lavish bathroom extended off of that. Further more, a dining room, foyer, and the like completed the estate-feel. There was even a chauffeur at the ready any time.

Yeah, she had to admit she totally dug it. It was so her and she could never interior design to save her life. So, the castle residency was the last thing she was going to be complaining about.

Smack in the middle, curled into a ball among the sheets was the glaringly white figure. She looked startlingly out of place, like a cloud in a volcano.

She paced some more, “I guess it’s cool I get this badass room but honestly, I’m not sure if watching you is worth it,” she looked at the zonked angel, “Yeah, you can’t even hear me, why the fuck do I bother.” She stalked to the kitchen, and there, she angrily summoned food from the fridge, and ate with a touch more annoyance than healthy.

_You just had to go and mind others’ business didn’t you, you fucking idiot. Now where are you at?_

Sighing heavily, she groaned at her thoughts. Returning to the room, settling to talk to the unconscious basically-a-corpse-at-this-point, she yelped upon seeing the white creature was sitting upright. 

She turned her head slowly and fixed the red-haired demon with one sapphire and one ruby eye. Disconcerting didn’t cut how weird it was.

“Who are you?” Taken aback by the smoky, mature voice, she hesitated for a few moments to respond.

“I’m Anna. This is where I live, I guess.”

Platinum locks cascaded in a waterfall as her head tilted, “You guess?”

“Sure, I don’t know.” She she-demon threw her hands up. It had been a long and confusing day and someone ought to have cut her a break but nooooo...

Perfectly done, a single brow rose imperiously, “That doesn’t even make any sense. How do you not know why you live here?”

“I moved here because I needed to watch you. You fell out of heaven and shit. Remember?” She clasped her hand over her forehead in annoyance.

The brow rose even higher, “That still doesn’t explain why you have to be here. I don’t need watching. And I don’t remember falling out of heaven, are you alright?” The condescending tone began to grate on Anna.

“I liked you better asleep,” she rolled her eyes. Why was she letting a little bitch get to her? She was a high demon for fuck’s sake. She’ll make sure the little shit knew her pl—

“I didn’t know you were into necrophilia. Disgusting,” the delicate nose she had been admiring scrunched until she wanted nothing more than to punch it in.

She grated her teeth, “Ah yes, my greatest shameful kink. You reeeally figured me out. What am I gonna do now?”

“Leave.”

Her jaw dropped, “Excuse me? This is my fucking house!”

The angel retorted, “And you don’t even know why you live here. Clearly, you don’t belong here.”

“And you do?!” Her voice pitched higher with disbelief. She had gone to these crazy lengths to save an absolutely ungrateful little—

The blazing eyes burned brighter, even the blue flaring, “Why of course. This is _my_ house after all.”

Anna completely lost it. Hysterical laughter bubbled until it overflowed and she tried vainly to hold it back with her hand.

“You are the most conceited little shithead I’ve ever met. I find you at the side of the road after ole God kicked your ungrateful ass out, and I still took you home. Now you have the audacity to fucking tell me to leave my own damn house?”

The superior eyebrow raise shifted into a glare, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I woke up to my bedroom as usual but with an extra lunatic. I do believe dialing the police would have been the better call but I’ve been merciful and allowed you to speak your side. It seems I’ve had poor judgement. Now excuse me.”

She swung her feet off the bed swiftly and also swiftly fell. Somehow, she still looked the picture of sophisticated grace, face first in carpet.

“Need some help? Your Majesty?” She squatted down to watch the angel squirm, trying to get up again.

Sweat poured down her temple when she lifted her head. And as their eyes met again, Anna felt a horrible feeling come over her.

The blue eye had a single speck of glaring red in it. Both eyes were hazy and unable to focus on anything, and they rolled into her head in the following seconds.

Groaning melodramatically to herself, she picked up the limp body and threw it haphazardly onto the bed, not bothering with much tucking in and comforts. Evidently it wasn’t worth it.

She flung the door of the bedroom open, and left the house. 

She needed a drink goddamn it.


	4. Then Hell Froze Over Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating here this week. I don’t want to rush the other fic since I’m so busy this week.
> 
> Warnings: Non-con, gang-rape, unconscious sex, drugs/alcohol, and tons of angst. I’m upping the rating because I feel like mature won’t quite be enough to surmise this chapter. 
> 
> Shit’s heading in a pretty dark direction. I’m just stressed and writing is typically how I let it out. This is not reflective of my life so don’t worry, I’m just not the happiest this week. Let me know what y’all think.

The party pulsed feverishly. Demons of all sorts fucked with nonexistent regard for the other writhing bodies around them. The stench of vice was heavy in the air, tainted by whiffs of every drug known to man and more.

Anna stood in the center of it all, drink balanced precariously on a nearby table. She didn’t bothering watching it because whoever spiked it would only be doing her a favor at this point.

“Ah! Unh...” A stranger drove into her from behind, parting her sex like someone who had known her for years. She hardly cared that she didn’t know him. This was easier, safer, more comfortable. Sex she could understand. Snow angels with issues, not so much.

So when another demon abruptly picked her up and joined the other in fucking her into oblivion, she welcomed it.

***

Thankfully the way back to the castle was short. Leading the two men back was an easy affair, and they seemed to mind little. Who knew demons were into delayed gratification?

Gripping one by the base of his neck, she kissed him fiercely, forcing him to walk backwards to her door. The other followed mindlessly, his cock in her hand like a leash.

Borderline breaking the door down, she shoved the lesser demon of fear through the door. He had been a delight. The more submissive pain devil trailed behind and followed the two ahead towards the master bedroom.

When the bedroom door slammed open, all three beings of Hell salivated, lust dripping from each like drool from a predator’s jaws.

***

When she woke, the sky was bleeding with Hell’s version of sunset. 

Her head pounded with memories flitting about so quickly she couldn’t grasp them. 

She was a architect that worked in San Francisco. She was an ethereal being. She had wings. She didn’t have wings. She was an angel. She was a human. She had blue eyes. She had red eyes.

Curling into a tiny ball, she whined softly at the spiking pain in her head. For hours, she cradled her head with her forehead touching her knees, trying to wait out the throbbing headache.

Sleep was just beginning to envelope her limbs in a peaceful embrace when the snow angel heard slamming sounds and lustful moans. The noises were approaching quickly and panic rose in her chest. 

_What’s going on?_

Paralyzed with terror, she clutched her sheets to her chest uselessly and watched as the door flung open with such force it slammed and stayed the doorknob into the wall. Three pairs of crimson eyes came into the room and roved over her vulnerable body like vultures. In instants, the ruby receded to make way for the black maws of expanding pupils.

She was breathing so quickly she felt black edge into her vision. The waves of paralyzing fear kept her still as she struggled just to stay conscious. Prickles of pain began wrapping their dizzying fingers around her neck, until red dominated her vision and her head felt like it would implode. On top of it all, a warm tingle started in her breasts and made its way down her body until she could feel her pulse in her clit.

Red, clawed hands reached out for her, tearing away the blanket she used as a barrier against her nightmares. She whimpered, curling her empty fingers to her chest. Prowling forth like a wolf on its weakened quarry, a woman moved over her, pinning her to the bed. The two men stood and watched obediently, not daring to get a taste before their master had her fill first.

“No...please no...I can’t,” the small, pale body struggled to push away the powerful body holding her down. Her hands shook violently.

A low rumbled replied, “You’re gonna pay for your shit behavior earlier.” Sharp teeth nipped the area behind the angel’s ear, and the demon’s hot tongue trailed down her throat, sucking marks onto the delicate skin.

“I’m s-sorry. Please, I’ll make it up to you. I-I don’t k-know what I w-was doing...Ah!” The poor creature writhed under the demoness, terrified pain in her eyes. She screamed as her clothes were shredded with contempt.

Anna growled, “You’ll make it up to me alright.” Moving forth, she captured the pale pink areola of a modest breast and bit, sucking harshly while the other received brutal pinches. Muffled sobs answered her and she vaguely remembered it was probably much worse with the fear and pain demons still in the room. Sadistically, she relished the hurt reactions. 

Satisfied by the angry red marks that would surely bruise, she moved further south, eyes dilating impossibly further when she smelled the arousal caused by her aura.

“Isn’t that cute? You’re _dripping wet_.”

To punctuate her statement, the trembling woman’s clothes were torn off savagely. Invading carelessly without concern for comfort, two digits were forced into the wet heat, tearing through resistance.

A scream pierced the room, agony in its tenor.

“Uhhn, uh...” Nails scratched aimlessly at the inebriated demon’s corded arms. With each passing second, the already-unwell angel began to succumb.

One red eye was filled with liquid torture, and for a brief second before the tears fell, they appeared to be droplets of blood. The other azure eye was now flecked with more crimson.

“How do ya like that? Huh? Does it feel nice to get what you deserve for being a little bitch?” She growled in the shell of the convulsing body’s ear. Lewd, wet sounds of the angel’s brutalized sex filled the room, and the two men standing by became impatient.

“Woman, are you going to let us have a fucking turn or are you gonna hog the whore all night? We didn’t come to get blue-balled,” the fear demon began ratcheting up his aura in his anger until even his friend shivered. The broken body pinned to the bed whimpered and thrashed as if in a nightmare, her eyes now squeezed shut.

A scalding glare was sent his direction but she acquiesced at another flare of terror, “Fine.” 

Gratefully, the duo leapt with panther-like grace onto the mattress. Shoving the previously feeding lust demoness aside, the two amped their auras up until the limp form cried out again. 

Diving between the pale, quivering thighs, the eager demon spread the swollen petals and leaned forth for a taste.

“Damn. Where’d do you get broads like these anymore?” Lapping covetously, he plunged his tongue into the tight slit, eliciting painful sobs from above. The other demon muted the crying shortly after by ramming his aching organ into her mouth. Jealous burning eyes looked up and the man abandoned his meal in favor of slamming himself home into the tight, weeping petals he slobbered at.

From there, a competition between the drunk-yet-still-coordinated men began. The demon between her thighs poured pure, primal fear into his rutting member and the other followed. Soon, the small jerking body between the two frenzied fiends made no more motions on her own. Her eyes stayed closed and her breathing calmed despite the obstruction pistoning down her vulnerable throat.

Anna slithered forward, kissing one man, then the other. The trio seemed to hardly care that they had hurt the angel to the point of unconsciousness, and continued to use her until they collapsed, sated and spent.

***

The two left early in the morning, leaving Anna and the sleeping angel to rest longer.

As the “sun” rose, Anna stretched, satisfied at the popping of her joints. Pleased she had made it into her bed somehow overnight, she scarcely considered the semantics until she rolled onto her side.

“Oh fuck,” she whispered. Black bruises and and purple swaths blanketed fair skin. Her chest was covered in scratches, bleeding scores cross-hatched her torso. The small breasts that looked mauled by wildcats rose almost imperceptibly. And that was all that was visible. 

Normal demons healed quickly, and the two departing men probably had thought little of the horrific injuries.

“No no no no no,” she shook the small body, hoping it would rouse from sleep. It stayed utterly silent and terrifyingly limp, save for shallow, rattling breaths that threatened to stop any moment.

Placing her hand over the fragile heart, she used her thankfully-extensive abilities in magic to try and discern the angel’s state. 

Instantly, she reeled back as immense amounts of pain hit like a speeding semi. Black splotches danced in her vision as she tried to recover and avoided blacking out. Just barely.

Anna began shivering uncontrollably, hot tears welling in her eyes as a second-hand effect of the elucidation spell. Whatever had happened last night may have been pleasurable for her, but deep, scarring trauma and grievous injuries were all that were afforded to the small body beside hers.

_Think Anna! Angels have orbs for hearts. Orbs break from emotional stress. Ancient enchantments are needed for healing them...or death and rebirth. Oh shit._

Realization hit like a freight train. In her mortal state, the angel had many of the weaknesses of the angels, and in addition, humans to boot. If she died in Hell, the system instantly ferried souls to the Fields of Punishment. Images of the tiny creature suffering brutal rape until her soul disintegrated made her heart clench.

From memory, she began an enchantment most fiends regarded as a complete waste of time. The still woman’s chest glowed softly, the light flickering in its frailty. Slowly, flawless sphere of glacial blue emerged from her, pure and innocent as a robin’s egg. Unlike a normal orb however, it was laced with cracks, like the egg had been smashed carelessly.

A soft gasp escaped the chanting demon at the sight, and remorse welled up inside of her. The thought of the amount of pain it would have taken to cause such severe damage to the already badly injured being caused her to flinch.

She poured her strength into the spell, and watched in relief as most cracks sealed quietly. When sweat poured from her body and she struggled to gasp another breath, she replaced the mostly-healed orb back into its glowing cavity.

As the sphere was reunited with its owner, a pair of eyes opened wearily. Cold horror froze the sweltering sweat on her back a second ago.

Both eyes were so vividly cerise they seemed to glow. The soft lips parted, and platinum brows furrowed. A soft, faint whine of pain was emitted. The wine-like eyes disappeared to seep crystal blue tears.

“I know it hurts. Let me get you something for the pain,” she stumbled feebly from the bed to find her medicine cabinet. She returned as quickly as she could without collapsing.

Rubbing a small patch of skin with disinfectant, she held up a needle, “It’ll put you to sleep. Okay?” She asked cautiously, scared to hurt the woman any further.

A hollow, soulless gaze flicked up lethargically. Her eyelids fell to half-mast, and when the needle went in, they slid fully closed again.


	5. Then Hell Froze Over Pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while huh? Last part of this way-overdrawn prompt idea. I think I have too much fun. 
> 
> Warnings: Smut but it’s vanilla. Incest. (Yes, it’s just as unexpected for you as it is for me.) Momentary death.

Most of her physical injuries were closed and healed in the following days. 

However, no magic could repair what damage had been done to her mind. Often, the slim, small body shook with silent tears; the raw sobbing when she couldn’t hold back were devastating. 

Many a night, Anna tried various methods to soothe the hurting woman. The best route seemed to be pulling the trembling body tightly to her own, gently stroking the platinum locks until the tremors and sobs died down. Sometimes, the incandescent, blood-red eyes bored listlessly into her own. She received the wracking guilt with open arms. She deserved that bit of pain for putting the poor thing in her protective embrace through so much.

Still, she couldn’t help the feeling of immense weight lifting from her when those shattered eyes glazed over and shuttered close behind exhausted lids.

All was going tentatively well, until four nights from the incident. 

_ Anna had been eating a solitary meal, loud ringing in her ears from the eerie silence of the manor. Panicked cries came from down the hall, and she immediately abandoned her meal. _

_ “Please f-forgive me! I’m sor-sorry. I...” Incoherent sentences continued as she thrashed weakly in her unconscious state, “Don’t hate me...” A pang in the demoness resounded in her chest at the piteous reaction to whatever night terror was taunting the angel. Quivering, the small woman curled her fingers and held her hands to her chest. She shrank into a fetal position, trying to protect herself from the pain.  _

_ Compelled to cease the helpless sounds, she moved onto the bed and cradled the shaking figure to her own, “It’s okay, it’s okay”. She gently shushed the crying woman to no avail. Her crying grew to an agonized pitch until she screamed from pain, tears falling from the corner of her eyes into the soft hair at her temples.  _

_ The sound of shattering crystal broke through the angel’s tears and suddenly, she went completely silent. _

_ Warm wetness pooled between their bodies and when Anna looked down, she nearly fainted.  _

_ A glowing blue spot, directly over the heart, on the blonde’s chest started to ooze blood. Copious amounts of it started gushing at a terrifying rate, and the demoness lost it.  _

_ She picked up the angel’s dying body and flew out the door, screaming at her driver to reach Lucifer before she castrated him. _

_ When the vehicle screeched away, neither driver nor shaking passenger noticed the trail of ice crackling into the cobblestone streets of the interconnected mansions in the castle _

“For fuck’s sake when I said take care of her I didn’t mean  _ fuck her half to death! _ ” the Archdemon tousled his hair in agitation, “Get her over here!”

The red-haired demon scrambled forward, carrying her into Lucifer’s study, where an enchantment platform glowed with runes. Gently laying her body down, she stepped back rapidly as he began chanting.

With a feeble beam of light, the orb made a reappearance, this time broken into pieces. Golden blood dripped off of it until it began to project the angel’s memories.

_ Paradise had gates to keep out the unworthy. Tall, gold, and imposing, they guarded the holy and rejected the sinful. _

_ Opening her wings, she descended until she alighted upon earth, a flurry of snow mushrooming outwards in a silent explosion of winter wind. With the other snow angels, she brought about the cold season that humankind experiences.  _

_ Every person saw the seasons differently, some were impartial to snow while others adored it. Perhaps a bias came with her occupation, but she found snow falling serenely to be the most beautiful sight in the universe. _

_ This year, there was no such beauty. She had been reckless. A young angel endowed with powers from her powerful parents.  _

_ She was the result of the eons-old love affair between Skadi and Aphrodite. Humans know the two goddesses from Norse and Greek mythology, but they reside together as long as mankind remembers them. Pantheons of deities mingled to form the races of angels. One day, they fell into their respective slumbers as humans forgot to worship them, until one remained to watch over the world. His name is God, but he has many other names. _

_ No sooner than the moment she thought of the consequences was she withdrawn to heaven with a call. She ascended again, and her heart became heavy. _

_ They had just been playing as they had for centuries. The incident hadn’t seemed so bad. Anna had simply brushed it off and now— _

_ “Your sister has been corrupted.” A High angel said with such monotony it sounded like a death knell.  _

_ An angel of love corrupted was a demon of lust. Instead of spreading love she had been propagating vice. Freezing horror rendered her immobile, and she stood dumbly, simply taking the words like blows against her body. _

_ “Anna has been cast out,” her blood ran cold and she still couldn’t discern who the other angel was, “Her memories are wiped. And you,” a deadly look of pure calm, “Will suffer for your arrogance. After your punishment, you will attempt to redeem yourself. If you fail, you will be banished from the realm.” _

_ The gates of paradise slammed in her face. _

“The pain is worse than anything you could ever suffer down here, ironic, I think,” the Devil spoke lowly, startling the demoness still absorbed in watching the memories playing out of the broken orb, “We suffered a century of the worst agony. The only way to describe it is like having your very being set aflame and torn apart, over and over. From the moment it begins to the moment it ceases, you want nothing more than release.” 

Anna stayed quiet for fear of another outburst of anger.

He had been referring to The Twelve and to himself, and the divine punishment they received before being cast out. The snow angel…

_ “Three centuries. For dooming another and hoping to flee.” _

The speaking angel from the memories brought a bitter sneer to his face, “They do eternal torture and damnation better than we do down here,” a pause, his malicious grin dropped, “I still don’t know why she’s here and how to save her” 

He thought for seconds before he held out a broad hand to cast an elucidation spell like the redhead had before. The woman next to him tried to shout a warning as the projection sounded with a horrific scream. The memories ended there, and the dull orb alit from its floating position onto the angel’s bloodied chest. The red aura of the spell sputtered.

Lucifer reeled momentarily, but seemed to take the effects well, all things considered, “I’m fine. I’ve felt this before,” he grit his teeth, “I’ve figured out how to save her.”

“How?” the demon lunged at her superior for answers.

“We’ll have to kill her.”

Shock crossed her face, “What?”

“We’ll have to kill her. The soul sand in the walls will keep her soul from escaping here. This form has too much damage. Her soul needs to create a new vessel. At this rate, she’ll probably do that for us though.” 

He cast his eyes onto the limp body between them. A thick cocoon of wicked, icy extensions covered her prone form. As they spoke, the small figure on the rune-covered table struggled for every breath, and with every second, she breathed slower and slower until she stopped altogether. 

Her soul emitted a faint, soft glow of blue as it slipped from her. As soon as it gained awareness, it stood, fleeing toward the nearest wall to float through it. Only, it slammed into the structures, and gave hurt sounds of confusion. When she saw the two creatures of Hell, she squeaked from terror, fleeing toward the feet of her host. 

“Even her soul has damage,” the imposing man remarked, almost astonished but mostly melancholy. The spirit in question had curled into a tiny, shivering ball, bleeding disintegrating trails of its equivalent in blood. Tears stung Anna’s eyes at the pitiful sight; the angel had been in so much pain she must have been completely mad before she had been thrown out of her home.

She was crying a lot lately. It felt so strange.

Crimson eyes turned toward her, “This is her last chance to be restored to heaven, and yours as well. Go, forgive her.”

“I don’t know how,” the she-demon fretted, twisting her hands, “And who will be your second general?”

A low rumbling laugh filled the cavernous room, “You do know how. And Hell itself will choose another. Worry not, young one. I shall leave you now.” He dissipated away in a cloud of sulfur.

He reappeared to the room adjacent, and watched icicles elongate, creeping across the space from the corners of the room. He knew Hell would cease to be the fiery place it was if Anna failed.

“Don’t fail me,” the Devil muttered before setting forth to keep the ice contained. All he could do was buy time.

Back in the room, the lust demon slowly approached the wounded soul, reaching out a hand to cautiously, “It’s okay. I won’t hurt you.”

The soul opened her eyes and stared, terror in her gaze at the memory of the woman in front of her taking her without an ounce of consent. Memories of what she needed to do to be forgiven conflicted with her fear, until she wavered between throwing herself at Anna and recoiling violently.

“I’m sorry, and I know you’re sorry too. Please, let me forgive you, and forgive yourself. This is the only way you’ll live,” she whispered to the shaky spirit of the woman. Transparent, blue eyes looked up, searching for truth. She reached her arms out, and the two women embraced.

The nest of ice behind them began to thaw, and the lifeless body healed. Her orb knit back together slowly, save one chink before returning to its owner. The soul relinquished her hold on the redhead, and leapt back into her host, who came back to life.

Her first breath was white, like the vapors of sublimed dry ice. One eye was back to a crystal blue, and the other, a gemstone red. In a receding ice pane on the enchantment platform, Anna could see her eyes were the same, except the blue eye for the angel was red for her. Liberated from constant pain, the angel looked incredibly beautiful, drawing the demoness closer for a better look.

“It’s you,” the words were breathed out softly.

“Me,” she agreed. A reunion after so many centuries, so many lost memories, and so much pain.

Their eyes closed as one, and they met in a tentative kiss, slow and gentle. Outside, the High demon of Hell began to struggle less with the spreading winter. The taller woman slipped her fingers into silken platinum, and held the other closer, cradling her head.

A hum at the pleasant sensation of her scalp being massaged vibrated the angel’s chest, “That feels good.”

“Yeah?” she smiled fondly, rather than smirking. Her lustful instincts dampened, and they were replaced by something...warmer. 

The angel held out a hand, and a bed of snow appeared, “Ready?”

“Of course.”

Removing their clothing, the two moved onto the fluffed bank of crystalline softness, taking their time to adore each other. Kissing each other over and over, the demon scarcely realized she was becoming less of a creature of Hell by the second. Her horns receded, and the crimson in her iris became less lecherous. 

Withdrawing with swollen lips, Anna gently placed the angel on her back, “I’ve lost my memories of you. What is your name?”

Gorgeous eyes gazed up shyly, and she tucked her chin, “It’s Elsa.”

“Nice to meet you again then, Elsa,” she laughed softly before kissing down the side of the pale throat before her. Sucking faint marks into the porcelain skin, she marked the woman as her own. Quiet moans encouraged her to continue, and continue she did, worshipping every inch of the flawless skin she was allowed. 

She descended to the pale expanse of a chest, and laid a small kiss over her heart. A small intake of breath tugged at her own beating organ. Moving forward, she engulfed the deep pink tips in her hot mouth until the other woman sighed pleasured tones. 

Before she was able to place another kiss on the petite breasts, the blonde rose up on her knees to use her weight, trying to pin the much stronger of them. A laugh bubbled in the red-haired demon’s chest and she leaned back, allowing the small angel to begin lavishing the same attention on her in return. A strange mix of arousal and endearment fluttered in her.

Changing their positioning, Anna coaxed the other woman into straddling her thigh, so that the two could face each other while they made love. The adorable confusion faded into a moan when she moved her pale hips for her, and in moments, she had the angel grinding her slickness onto her upper leg. Doing the same herself with a sound of pleasure, she reached for the snow angel’s chest, and gently rolled her nipple in her fingers. The extra stimulation caused her to jerk and whimper.

“That’s it, does that feel good?” she whispered, low and husky.

The blonde squeezed her eyes shut, a gasp escaping her, “Ah! Yes, nnh—” She broke off when a trail of wet kisses were placed on the column of her throat, and cried out when she was moved onto her back and thrust into with a gentle finger.

“You’re okay. You can say you like it,” a soft smile tugged at her freckled cheeks, seeing the burning flush across her pale love’s skin.

Elsa blushed ever harder at the loving attention, “It’s so nice. I...I love you.” Thousands of years of prior memory flooded Anna’s mind, like a camera album flipped through at high speed.

_ “I love you.” _

_ Rays old gold beamed from the clouded environs about them. _

_ It was the best thing she’d ever seen. _

“I love you too,” she breathed harshly in return, moaning at being entered herself. They watched each other with warm eyes, placing kisses to whispering encouragement. When they hit oblivion, the world went white.

“You did it,” the Head demon of Hell stared upward in wonder. The threatening ice receded, glittering away into a fine powder before disappearing into nothing. He smiled, hands on his hips as he watched two glowing orbs take flight and go through the ceiling of Hell. Demons all around watched in awe as their home thawed, returning to the rightful inferno it always was.

Two angels reached heaven that day. One of love, one of snow. And because of their love story, mortals all around this world fall in love during winter.


	6. Scale the Mountain of Your Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oblivious Knight!Anna and sexually confident Dragon!Elsa. Elsa tops in this one because Anna is too clueless. I mean, until Anna tops because hah! Sike! 
> 
> This is an attempt at some crack-y humor. It probably isn’t the best but I’m trying to expand my style a little. Let me know what you think and drop a prompt if you will!
> 
> Warnings: Ice dildo (because why the hell not). Hopefully the smut is getting better. God it’s so weird to write and so much more fun to read. Enjoy?

So yeah.

Adventurer Anna isn’t what you call the brightest tool in the shed or whatever. Currently, she’s climbing the biggest mountain you ever did see to find a lizard on wings that may or may not exist. She wasn’t quite sure.

The kingdom of Arendelle, located 30 leagues beyond the North Mountain Range, knew for sure it wasn’t supposed to snow year round though; that much was obvious. A generous bounty of ten royal chests of gold pieces and the king's favor was being offered for slaying the beast, and that’s why she’s currently traipsing upward on a wild goose chase.

Wild dragon chase?

Whatever. 

Her objective was to find the blasted winged monstrosity, stop it from glazing the surrounding leagues of land like a massive kake, and get back to her lifelong goal to become a knight. The honor of taking the dragon’s head would be enough for her to become knighted and live comfortably for the rest of her life. All that she could ever want.

Meanwhile however, she couldn’t feel her toes—in fact, she couldn’t feel much of anything. The steel plating of her enchanted armor was not only heavy, but it didn’t offer much warmth. Her sword, strapped to her hip, flopped like a teeter-totter. Taking the gear off hadn’t been an option since arriving at the base of the mountain range; being in the dragon’s domain was guaranteed suicide without them. The only thing that kept her from frosting over was the thick cape of red flapping behind her. 

“God I hope the stupid thing just drops out of the sky so this can be over”, the thumping, red-covered tin can of death thought. The wind whooshed harder to mock her. 

“Fantastic, I’m really warm now,” she wheezed as the gusts buffeted her. As she watched, a whiteout descended on the peak until visibility dropped to nothing. Now, she was a blind tin can with a sharp, possibly-frozen-in-its-sheath toothpick. So quite optimal if you think about it.

Shuffling forward, she flailed her arms about in hopes she didn’t waltz off a cliff and end her whole quest early. Luckily, in protagonist fashion, a convenient cave appeared and she rushed into it for warmth.

“Oh thank Freyr,” she grunted as she plunked on an outcropping of rock. Miraculously, a small, cozy fire was situated out of the drafts and crackling merrily. Without any wood or coal to sustain it. In fact, the ball of flame was just floating on shale.

She thought, “How curious,” before moving toward the little fiery orb. The flames twisted slyly, almost like a coy cat preening itself. Seeming to like the adventurer, it illuminated the cave further and showed the vast contents hidden in the dark. 

Gold piled three men high, and ten piles roughly. Crystals and gemstones the size of her head and fists decorated the whole affair like a topped kransekake. One particularly tall spire of precious treasure was topped with an enormous sapphire. The Royal Sapphire was sitting in a cave, on the North Mountain.

She was given a moment to think, “oh fuck” before she heard flapping wings. Her hand flew to the handle of her sword and she yanked until it gave a good _shink!,_ proving the thing really had frozen shut. She held the blade aloft with two shaky hands and began the admirable effort of not pissing herself. 

The cave shook slightly as clawed talons touched down and the sound of sails snapping echoed in the cave. Her wish earlier had come a little truer and a little sooner than she had expected, and it was blocking her only way out.

Oddly, the sounds of a massive dragon faded to a pitter of footsteps, until the most strikingly attractive woman on the face of the planet turned the corner and met an idiot staring back at her.

“Well, have I got a visitor?” the beautiful stranger wore glittering armor and moved with a deadly grace. A disarming smile flashed her gleaming canines and dazzled the already befuddled aspiring knight.

“Wait a minute, this is your cave?” 

Tossing her thick braid, the woman-dragon answered, “Why wouldn’t it be?” She began dissolving ( _dissolving?)_ her ice-blue armor until she was in leather. It was distracting.

“It’s supposed to be at the top of the Mountain,” this was certainly getting confusing for poor Anna, “And you’re supposed to be an ugly dragon I kill. You’re the dragon right? You’re gorgeous. Why are you gorgeous? Wait what?”

Ringing laughter filled the stony space about them, “My dwelling is merely said to be at the top. Every moron that comes up this mountain walks all the way to the top only to realize he can’t find me. Then he climbs back down all disappointed and tired and sometimes, I’ll _eat_ one just for fun,” she walked two tantalizing fingers up her arm for a visual, “And I’m gorgeous because it damn well pleases me. Do you think a brutish lizard was what you would encounter?” A challenging glint entered her eyes.

The mostly-useless sword the redhead still held started shaking again, “No! I mean yes, that’s what I was led to believe...You, eat men?” She squared off her stance again to appear mildly threatening.

The blonde woman smirked, “Only the attractive ones. And you, my dear, must be the _entree_. It has been dreadfully boring only _eating_ _appetizers_.” She began to approach like a lioness stalking her prey, and her spined tail slapped the sword away; it skittered noisily on the cave floor. The still-armored woman looked dismayed but didn’t lunge for the weapon as it was so far out of reach.

“I’m probably smaller than most of the men that come up here though. If you eat people, wouldn’t you want to eat something with more meat on it?” dragons needed a lot of nourishment, didn’t they? Yeah, they had to! Their naturally armored hides would weaken without plenty of meat and the bones they derived calcium—

If at all possible, her smirk grew wider, “Darling, that wasn’t the _eating_ I was referring to.”

“Oh! You mean to mana farm! My level isn’t that high; I’m Level 56. Aren’t most of the adventurers you see at 70 and above? I wouldn’t make that good of a mana source, though I really am not in a position to resist,” her guileless turquoise eyes stared into azure for a reply. 

_I’m speaking to an idiot._

“Not mana farming either, guess again,” her voice dropped lower, the reptilian rasp of her tone coming through.

The ginger fingered her chin with a gauntlet-covered hand, “Eating is a gerund or present participle denoting the act of placing food in one’s mouth. Eating the informal verb refers to something bothering or annoying one. It also is a New World term for being able to sustain a loss.” 

The blonde’s humor dissipated, “You don’t have any more definitions of eat and you know what a gerund is?”

“Well, there is one but it’s quite vulgar. It means to perform fellatio or cunnilig—wait, is that what you were looking for?” 

The other woman looked beleaguered, “Yes, yes it was.” 

“I apologize. Does that mean you no longer are interested in, ah, _eating_ me?” She cocked her head innocently.

Something sparked in the glowing blue eyes, “Quite the opposite, since we’re now on the same page.” She lunged with hungry eyes, and pinned the smaller woman to the ground. Trailing lashing excitedly, she dove for the pale column of skin she’d been eyeing for weeks now.

She marked the pristine skin of the woman’s throat with her sharp teeth, careful not to nick her but certainly disregarding the raging bruise it would leave. The sharp intake of breath at her aggression made her smile.

Transforming her hands partially, her ivory claws hooked underneath the enchanted armor and began to yank away the plating. 

“Um, this is kind of expensive. Do you mind if I take it off?” The warrior blinked innocently, awaiting the decision to her request.

A mixture of exasperation and fondness crossed the dragon’s face, and she huffed in amusement, “Why the hell not.”

After a minute, after the red-haired dope came to the conclusion that undressing after being clad in full armor was hard, she allowed the plating to be yanked off.

“Much better,” the blonde purred, pleased that her prey was now very vulnerable. She dove forward again, attacking the new expanse of freckled skin she hadn’t seen before. As she nipped, licked, and kissed her way across the speckled canvas, she watched tight stomach muscles ripple in response.

_Delightful._

Overwhelmed at the sensations, Anna eloquently summed up her feelings, “Wow.”

A chuffing laugh answered, “Wow?”

“Yes, that feels pretty good.” A smug grin answered and the dragon returned to shredding the leather breeches off of those long, toned thighs. Once nude, the hungry woman carried her prize to the luxurious nest of furs that consisted of her bed.

Growling lowly, she demanded, “Tell me what you want, and how you want it.”

“Your name would be nice,” shining teal eyes looked up. Despite looking utterly ravished, she still pulled off the lamb-like expression of purity. And that was part of what made her so delicious.

“Why would you care about my name?” The genuine question forced its way out of her throat, loaded with implications. The heated tension between them cooled momentarily.

The red-haired woman queried, “Well, I’m about to lay with you. Am I not? I think knowing one’s lover’s name is a prerequisite beforehand,” she looked at the other woman’s crystalline eyes and knew it wasn’t the answer, “Have you never been asked for a name before?” 

A head shake no.

“Everyone scaling this mountain seeks to take your head or take you,” a glance down, “Am I correct in that assumption?”

A bitter laugh, “You’re a little more perceptive than you let on, Lamb. What are _you_ here for?”

Grinning at the nickname, “I’m slow, not stupid. I was here, I admit, for your head. I don’t think I want that anymore,” she reached out and stroked the surprisingly soft locks of hair. For a beast reputed for her brutality, she seemed rather like a feisty kitten, and purred just like one. “Now what’s your name, my dragon?”

Head tipped into the fingers caressing her scalp, she opened her hypnotic eyes to respond, “Elsa.”

“A pretty name for a pretty lady,” the warrior jested. The dragoness laughed huskily at the cheeky quip.

“Enough, I can’t wait to devour you,” lashing her tail around the smaller woman’s ankle, she yanked until she could loom over her, bracing herself with hands on either side of that innocent face.

“Don’t let me stop you,” the lamb had gained confidence, and her dragon seemed rather pleased. 

Elsa, Anna had discovered, was no brute, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t a savage and passionate lover. Seeing very few women didn’t make her any less skilled and being rather slim didn’t detract from her ridiculous strength.

“Mhmm, gods yes…” as good as the view of Elsa supporting her one-handed and lapping at her folds was, her head fell back in pleasurable delirium. She let out a cry at the sensation of masterful hands roaming over her backside and delving inside of her.

She was lifted until she leaned against the fur-lined cave wall, thighs supported by her lover’s shoulders with no way to close them. Cradling the head of platinum locks at the apex of her legs, she watched in awe as she was consumed voraciously, and the lewd sound of her fluids filled the cavern. The feeling of the warm, pink tongue forcing itself into her and licking at her arousal was almost too much.

Moaning almost uncontrollably, she asked, “Aren’t you ah!—ti-tired? At all?” The dragoness had borne the knight’s weight on nothing more than her right hand for the better part of ten minutes. Surely she was sore in her wrist by now.

She pinched the other woman’s clit lightly, “Not to worry,” there wasn’t much response to that, likely because the redhead had forgotten her question all together.

“Gods I’m going to—oh gods it, I c-can’t,” she stuttered, thrashing from the unbearably pleasant stimulus.

“It’s okay, just let it—”

A scream interrupted, “Gaah! Uhn mh, aaaaah!” A rush of juices coated Elsa’s chin, and before the adventurer could apologize, it was lapped up with long strokes of the tongue that had given her so many sensations earlier.

“Sorry,” she managed shortly. Her freckled chest heaved and small tremors continued to run through her legs.

“You’re alright,” swiping her tongue across her lips, she answered in a low, sultry voice. So the kitten from earlier seemed to have fallen into the cream.

After Anna caught her breath again, she rose and crawled in what seemed like an imitation of what she saw earlier, “Your turn,” the blonde acquiesced, reclining like a predator waiting for her prey to show up at her doorstep. The arrogant tilt of her head was intimidating and arousing all at once.

Moving forward, she applied what she had seen earlier and began sucking marks into the pale swaths of creamy skin in front of her. Leaving a trail of pink that signaled future bruises, she made her way to full, pale breasts, and latched on.

A soft, contented sigh slipped from her full lips, and the dragon arched her back slightly to give better access. Her blonde locks slipped back on the furs in waves like overflowing liquid silver. 

Moving to the other peak, Anna gave it the same treatment while reaching her tanned hand to palm the other slowly. She smiled triumphantly at the first quiet moan she earned.

Using her other hand, she stroked the abdominals shifting underneath the porcelain skin with the back of her hand. Her knuckles grazed the ridged plane of the blonde’s taut stomach in slow motions, causing her to growl a sound of approval. The hand stroked lower and lower, until it reached between the blue-eyed woman’s thighs.

Sapphire meeting teal, their foreheads touched as she slid a lone finger into the wet depths of her dripping core. A high whimper and a move to pull away from the vulnerability made the smaller woman lock her arm around a heaving back, trapping her in place.

“Mm, hnnn,” she clenched her glacial eyes away from view, emitting much quieter sounds than Anna had. 

“Do you like that?” hazy and cobalt blue, her eyes opened again at the question. A flush had entered her cheeks and slowly spilled down her chest. She nodded almost lazily, languorously. 

Adding a second digit, she moved to hover over the lover she had meant to kill. Piercing the depths of her sex, Anna plundered what was before her rather than the priceless heaps of treasure about them. Over and over, she pressed her fingers into the tight sheath, and it gripped back at her invading touch.

“Use this,” dark eyes burned into her own, and her elegant hands proffered a phallus of ice. 

Grinning, the warrior glanced at the pleasure-drunken woman, “Still prefer men?”

“Your dainty hands aren’t quite enough, now get to it,” she husked commandingly.

“As Your Majesty pleases,” she jested before taking the false penis. Sliding the tip through pliant folds, she coated the member in the sticky lubricant of the blonde’s sex. Once it was thoroughly coated, she pressed the tip until it slid in, parting her lips until they relented to the pressure.

She hummed at the penetration, and began a sensuous dance with rolling hips. Anna had never been so captivated by something as simple as hips. She watched, stupefied by a body garnering so much pleasure from something she did. The bluish phallus glistened with a thick coating of her juices, and the liquid dripped onto the smaller woman’s hand as she watched a variety of muscles move sinuously in the erotic display of pleasure.

“I’m going to come,” she hissed quietly after some time. Her eyes opened, snaring the other woman in her gaze as her alabaster chest heaved and her mouth hung open with her panting. 

Caught being completely absorbed in watching the ice penis plunge inside of the other woman, the knight blushed before nodding, “I’ve got you.” The smoldering blue orbs disappeared, and strain of continuous movement became noticeable, etching small creases in her brow and making her let out a small keening whine. 

Her climax was signaled by a drawn out whimper and feral growling as her trembling thighs clenched together. The two pressed together, the warmth and soft afterglow soothing their highs.

After a few minutes passed, “I want to show you something,” the dragoness rumbled softly. The words could be felt in her warm chest, the vibrations roused the young woman.

“What is it?” the little soldier tilted her head so endearingly that the blonde kissed her again.

“Hang on to me,” she commanded. When she felt strong arms twine around her shoulders, she carried the smaller woman by her thighs to the cave opening. After casting a warmth spell, she leapt off the cliff edge into the sky, causing the woman in her arms to yelp in terror.

Drafts swirling around them violently, Anna shivered even with the heating magic, “Where are we going?”

“Up,” a simple answer, and the enormous wings on her back flapped until she transformed fully into the majestic creature of legend. Brilliant, scintillating scales refracted the setting sun into the myriad of the rainbow. Flecks of color danced around them as the sound of powerful flapping drove down to propel the two heavenward. 

Bursting through the clouds, the dragon cast a levitation spell, and then, Anna could see her in all of her glory. Angular eyes, cerulean and depthless as the ocean gazed at her. It was something ancient and youthful in the flesh, watching her. Something that could easily rend her flesh from her bones with nothing more than a single talon but had no intentions of harm. Planes of ivory plates shielded the vulnerable flesh underneath, and Anna immediately forgot why anyone would ever want to destroy such a beautiful woman.

_Watch the sunset with me. Please._

Her gleaming eyes pleaded earnestly, hoping and wishing without any more words through telepathy. Smiling, she held the dragon until her form shifted to that of a woman again. Together, they watched the sun die, promising to rebirth the next day.

***

_A few days later._

“Isn’t this kind of beastiality?” Anna voiced abruptly.

Platinum eyebrows rose, “Is there a problem?” She lifted her head from the dripping core she had been feasting from.

A beat of deliberation, “No. I guess not.”


	7. Night Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College AU with Vampire!Elsa. Werewolf!Anna is next because I couldn't figure out how to combine the two.
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of blood. (I hope this wasn't unexpected) Nothing crazy gory but please don't read if it'll make you sick. Thank you guys for sticking with me and giving me these awesome prompts to explore. Enjoy!

Arendelle University, aside from its prestigious programs like architecture and art, was known for the lively late evenings. Young adults could be found, partying hard on the weekends like any other college, despite the elite academic reputation Arendelle had.

Elsa Snow currently stood in her bathroom, holding her phone and grimacing at the flurry of notifications. 

Friday evenings were when Elsa’s friends would be dragging her out, each begging the blonde to “please develop a social life, you hermit”. And usually she would acquiesce, but she was using every excuse in the book to absolutely flake the hell out.

The group chat blew up.

Ariel, the recruited athlete, was a Division I swimmer. Now, she cited in the group chat one argument out of a number of compelling arguments.

“Elsa Snow, if you are gonna waste a day when I’m not either at practice, going to practice, or being sore from practice, I will personally drown you the next chance I get.”

Kristoff, aspiring zoologist, was equally miffed

“Blondie if u don’t help me pick up chicks on the one day i don’t smell like reindeer ill put dung in ur sheets. U PROMISED.”

Hans had similar sentiments, “Yeah, what the reindeer guy said.”

The others continued a similar line of complaint.

“ill use you for target practice Snowflake,” Merida.

“You wouldn’t want to find Pascal on your face tomorrow, right ;)” Rapunzel.

But the worst one of all, “Elsa, I thought u said u were gonna hang out with us :(” Anna. The text would have made her blush, if there was any blood in her system. The younger ginger was puppy adorableness incarnate. The college student cum vampire shook her head to clear it. 

Another glance at her messages had her groaning at her obstinate friends. Elsa felt a simultaneous irritation and gratefulness that her friends cared so much. If only they could just care a little less right now…

A glance in her bathroom mirror told her what she already needed to know. Her irises were almost black, with the rapidly-darkening cerulean blue receding to her pupils. For whatever reason, her _supplier_ seemed off schedule.

Quickly typing, “I swear I’m not joking, I don’t feel good. Please just go without me,” she sighed while pulling her outfit off, changed into shorts and a tank top, and tossed her phone aside. There was no way that it was safe to go out in the state that she was. If she were alone, she could tide over the evening. Go to bed, sleep dulling her thirst, and pray the blood would arrive soon. 

Exhaustion dragged at her, further convincing the blonde that she had made the right call. She never required sleep, so when she felt fatigue, it was generally a sign that she needed blood. Rubbing her palm across her tired face, she yanked her hand back when she realized she had nicked herself. With a fang. Her body wracked angrily from vampiric starvation.

‘Crap crap crap!’

Flinging herself into bed, Elsa began the tedious task of trying to fall asleep while utterly parched. Throwing on her headphones, she squeezed her eyelids shut, like it would put her to sleep faster. She was an hour into the torture when a knock sounded at her door. 

“Elsa! Open up!”

‘Damn it, why today of all days?’ she ignored the knocker, hoping they would leave when they realized there would be no response. The person delivering blood typically phased through walls and put the packages on her welcome mat, so it wasn’t him.

The knocking persisted and when she took off her noise-canceling headphones she realized who it was.

‘Anna.’

No sooner than when the realization hit did the _smell_ waft in. 

A vampire’s literal worst nightmare. 

Her body screamed at the promise of pulsing, warm blood. Eyes dilating, nostrils flaring, and fangs growing, her entire being went absolutely nuts over the idea of a meal it hadn’t had in a week. At some point, she must have made pained sounds because the banging at her door became more frantic.

“Elsa are you alright in there! I’m calling 911 if you’re not gonna respond!”

A crimson fog was beginning to take over her vision but the blonde forced out, “I’m fine, go away Anna.” She stumble-ran to the bathroom, trying to place as much distance between herself and her friend as possible. 

To absolutely no avail. Just now, she remembered that Anna had discovered the keys she hid under the potted plant outside.

The sound of her front door being unlocked scared her out of her wits and quick footsteps--

‘Fuck the bathroom door doesn’t lock!’ the college student leapt into her shower and flung the curtain close, hoping for the best.

Anna called out, “Elsa where are you?” The sound of receding footsteps met Elsa’s sensitive ears and to her dismay, they retraced and got closer to her.

When Anna received no response, the younger girl made for a known hideout of the blonde’s, striding toward the bathroom. She flung open the door, snatched back the shower curtain, and froze.

What the redhead saw had to be terrifying. Elsa had gone starkly pale without any sustenance in her system, the blue in her eyes receding from the black. Equally alarming was that Elsa looked more alluring than ever, a weapon wielded by vampires when they still had to hunt their prey.

The college sophomore stood gaping at Elsa while she sat huddled in the shower. Wordlessly, her jaw worked as she fought a mixture of fear and arousal.

“Go! You have to go,” the delirious vampire husked out, raising a hand and motioning away from herself drunkenly.

But in typical Anna fashion, she composed herself and got closer.

“I know what’s going on. You’re going to be sick if you don’t drink soon,” the ginger said calmly as she began rolling up her sleeve.

‘Oh my gods I’m dying. This is it. I’m in Hell, atoning for all the sins I’ve committed and now my punishment is to deny myself for eternity.’

Even nearly unconscious, the blonde could see the prominent blood vessels standing out beneath freckled skin. The pale, underside of her wrist beckoned enticingly, the ruby fluid within taunting her growling stomach. The vision kaleidoscoped and warped like a hallucinogenic high, like ducking your head under the shower and taking LSD.

“You’re so irresponsible. Let me guess, you don’t store any backup because you feel bad about needing blood? And you probably buy contaminated stuff to eliminate waste since it doesn’t make you sick? Even though it tastes disgusting?” She spoke quietly, but it was plenty loud for Elsa’s heightened senses to detect. Casually cleaning a new razor (only there to keep appearances) from Elsa’s toiletry drawer with alcohol, she drew the four blades over her wrist and offered it.

In response, the junior-year student held her breath and made a pained expression at seeing the crimson drops. 

_Just a lick. A little taste. She’s giving it to you willingly._

The other woman tried again, using a coaxing tone, “You don’t have to drink a lot. Just enough until you get your next delivery or something. Have a little so I don’t have to worry about you going comatose from thirst.”

The older girl shook her head vehemently, “If I start I’ll kill you. Please go, I-I can’t.” She curled into herself, stomach wrenching violently at the voluntary denial. A thudding entered her temples that warned of her oncoming illness and eventual coma if she didn’t find blood soon but she stared at the floor of her shower, ignoring it. 

“So, we’re doing this the hard way.”

Elsa was sternly pulled from her fetal position on the shower floor into an upright one, and a red-streaked wrist rushed her face. The redhead had stepped into the shower, straddling her friend to get closer. Holding the taller blonde by the scruff of her neck, the younger girl began shoving her slitted wrist towards the vampire’s mouth.

Unable to resist her body’s instincts much more, she closed her onyx eyes and wrapped her lips over the blood source. She drank weakly, almost falling asleep as her body immediately pacified itself. When she was urged to swallow more, she regained her energy and reopened her eyes that had turned scarlet from feeding.

She couldn’t help herself--it was so eerie to see the sky-blue become the devilish color it was now--Anna gasped softly. Suddenly, she found herself pinned to the floor of the shower and when she looked up, eyes full of bloodlust met hers.

A low, possessive growl filled her buzzing ears.

The younger girl began thinking frantically to calm herself, ‘You knew what you were risking. But Elsa would never hurt me. And I can’t let her hurt me or she’ll hate herself later.’ Nodding mentally, she tried to sit upright sharply, hoping the little bit of blood that Elsa drank hadn’t returned her to full strength.

The attempt told her two things: it only took two teaspoons of blood for Elsa to be as strong as a bull, and it only took two teaspoons of blood for Elsa to want another pint of the stuff. 

A furious roar tore from the inebriated vampire. The blonde must have interpreted that her prey was escaping because she made the executive decision to sink her razor-sharp fangs into the side of Anna’s throat.

A squeak escaped the pinned girl as canines and incisors pierced her skin, but the pain wasn’t unbearable. Strangely, even at her most savage, Elsa had unfathomable restraint.

“Elsa, Elsa stop,” the red-haired student pushed gently and then more insistently at the vampire’s chest. The other woman showed no sign of pausing in her feeding, save for growling a gurgling sound before resuming her meal. 

But half a minute into the frenzied bite, she slowed, pulling back and staring at Anna in confusion. Her face was smeared with a little blood and she blinked owlishly before horror dawned on her. Going back to the site of her punctures, she quickly filled her mouth with painkillers and coagulants and licked at the wound. 

Cleaning her face in mortification with her head down, she mumbled quietly, “Anna...I, I’m really--”

“Shh it’s okay. I knew it was going to happen,” the hurt shutting of cerise eyes made her tack on an addendum, “It’s not your fault. Your body was starting to deteriorate so that was natural. I knew what I was doing when I came in here.”

“You’ve met vampires before?” the red in her eyes somehow looked innocent.

A nod, “Yeah. I know how you guys get. You’re not a bad person, Els.” She reached out and stroked ruffled, platinum waves back. The action seemed to soothe the vampire significantly.

“I’m still really sorry though. That had to hurt,” remorse filled those eyes the way the hemoglobin colored her irises.

The sophomore huffed a laugh, “Actually, it’s not bad. I’m kind of used to it.”

Horror crossed the older girl’s face, “What?”

A noncommittal shrug, “I donate blood a lot. Just usually not from the side of my neck.”

The offended look on Elsa’s face was incredibly worth the bruise she got from the woman slapping her arm. The apology-stream after too.


	8. Sweater Weather

Case Study

The Extraordinary Idiocy and Uselessness of Otherwise Intelligent Queer Women

Delle High School is a boarding school, sporting a mishmash of the wealthy, the athletic, and the geniuses. Regardless of its prestige, it is a high school, and high schools abide by a rule: gossip is valued above all. Today, we shall examine gossip like the sociologists that we are.

Gossip, in high school, typically happens from an exciting event like this:

Rushing over and planting her hands on the cafeteria table, Rapunzel giddily exclaimed, “Guys, did you know that Anna Soleil is bi?” 

With the bombshell dropped, muted, excited muttering erupted at the table. Frantic hand waving and whisper-yelling matches ensued--primarily from the girls (gals, we got hope!). The boys went between despair (ugh, that’s at least double the competition) and interest (okay, but that’s kinda hot).

Everyone had always assumed the gorgeous cheer captain was straight; she had been with Hans for almost two years and had shown no visible signs of gay, prior to this date.

The muttering ceased, however, when the little cluster realized a certain blonde was a little quiet.

Kristoff spoke up, hushing the buzzing group first, “Hey, Elsa?” distant eyes gazed up, “Are you alright?”

“Hm?” the senior answered, before her eyes went wide and a blush suffused her cheeks. Ducking down, she hid by valiantly trying to burrow into her chair. The cafeteria chair remained obstinately solid, unfortunately.

“Elsa’s losing her words. This isn’t good,” Hercules remarked blithely.

Belle, one of Elsa’s closer friends, began looking around, “Anna’s coming over. Code gay, code gay. Everybody, stay calm.”

The group promptly glued cheesy smiles on with the exception of the terrified blonde.

The radiant, senior cheerleader made her way over easily, smiling and greeting a multitude of students on her way. Finally, she paused at the little misfit table group of upperclassmen. Lucky for them, the Cheshire grins didn’t disconcert the redhead as much as it did for everyone else passing.

“Hey guys, I was just here for Elsa,” she genially informed the cluster, “Can we have a session today? My test is in a week.” Directing her sentence at the student, currently balled-up in her chair, the rest of the group began to gape at the unlikely pair.

“Y-yeah. I will meet you in the library after school,” shy, azure eyes peeked up.

The other girl grinned back, “Sounds good.” 

As soon as the swaying, fiery ponytail was out of sight, the little bunch of dorks exploded.

***

Gossip, in high school, typically is ridiculed in a fashion like this:

“Girl. So like, Anna totally asked Elsa out,” the junior said around applying makeup and staring at her reflection.

Her friend replied, “No way girl.” She too admired her form in a reflective surface, taking up her entire locker door.

“OMG, totes way, girl,” the dopamine rush from the engagement in matters not concerning Girl 1 and Girl 2 is visible. 

The pair sashayed off, pondering the topic of hideous lip gloss colors clashing with their fits.

Looking at the retreating valley girls, “Wait, Anna asked you out,” Eugene questioned. Well, questioned is generous, since the rock-climber began smirking so hard his face contorted.

Kristoff smiled proudly, “My little baby lesbian is growing up so fast,” he wiped a fake tear, “I’ll miss her when she’s out in the real world,” he shook a fist passionately, “Wooing the whamen left and right.”

Hercules added, “Oh oh, it’s not a date. Ya know. Cuz lesbians gotta make that dating shit real complicated so they're doing ‘tutoring’. Yeah, unless that tutoring is anatomy…”

A muffled groan of supreme embarrassment sounded beneath the boys laughing their asses off.

***

Gossip, in high school, can be propagated through classroom settings, typically spreading the rumor despite a no talking policy:

“Psst, take this man.” A note was shuffled into a palm, read with wide eyes, and then circulated.

Needless to say, by the end of class, no one could calculate an equilibrium constant. 

But, the importance of high matter--Anna had asked out the elusive Elsa Arendal--was hot news on the streets.

***

Gossip, in high school, is typically heard by each respective gossiped-about party:

“Elsa, you were just asked out by the most gorgeous human on the face of God’s green earth. Show some excitement,” Rapunzel deadpanned. She reached and pressed the thick monstrosity of a book away from the blonde to see her face.

A noncommittal shrug was her reply before the honors student buried herself back in a linear algebra textbook, “Thank you for informing me. I have already scheduled the appointment in the library for tutoring in my calendar.”

Green eyes rolled in exasperation, “Woman, fractal geometry that most undergraduate math majors can’t grasp can wait. You love life is taking off.”

“I finished fractal geometry last week. And oxytocin is a neurotransmitter, not rocket fuel.”

Rapunzel departed minutes later to find someone else to save her friend from herself, “Who writes a whole python code library and gets excited about L'Hôpital's rule being _finally_ covered in class,” she glanced back at the thoroughly absorbed blonde, “Oh yeah. I know who.” Groaning to herself, she went to find Merida. She ought to be able to kick the valedictorian’s pig brain into understanding what had actually happened.

Walking out the library, the brunette completely missed the massive thump of a book being set down to reveal a flaming face.

***

“She’s actually so freaking adorable, but you’d never know because she’s always reading or on her computer,” Ariel nodded after hearing Anna’s story, “Beauty and the brains. No beast required.” Crimson eyebrows waggled at the third girl in the study group.

“I’m just the ambassador to get our gays together Ariel. I’m not here so that you can make fun of Adam,” Belle griped from hunching over her assignment.

Lighthearted laughter, “Sorry sorry. Elsa really is something though. She really doesn’t hang out with anyone besides Kristoff, Belle, and Rapunzel. I think she likes Eugene, Hercules, and Merida but they have too much energy,” dropping her chin into her palm, “How does one get into Elsa’s heart?” The swim team member glanced at Anna meaningfully.

Anna took out her earbuds, “I’m sorry I just missed what you said. Could you repeat it?”

After exchanging a silent ‘why does lesbianism turn smart chicks into morons’ look, they repeated their ponderings to the clueless redhead.

“Oh, it’s not a date or anything. I just don’t understand some derivative applications and rate problems,” she turned back to her monitor screen, “I kind of wish it was though. I like her.”

After the cheerleader turned back to her work, the pair of matchmakers shared a look of ultimate triumph. Perhaps all wasn’t lost.

***

Gossip, in high school, is skirted around awkwardly in a fashion only accessible to teenagers until something is done:

“Yes Jasmine, I like her a lot. When she does that cute thing where she pushes her glasses up and asks if I get it or when she pushes her bangs back and holds it while she reads for a bit before the floofy bits just fall again or when she---”

The dark-skinned girl blinked, “Okay, I wasn’t aware this was a Grade A, Level 1 case of homosexuality.”

Ariel called out, “Oh home girl is whipped. W-H-I-P-P-E-D. Like you can hear that down the hallway. Just the constant cracking--”

“Shut up,” the head cheerleader cringed.

“Honestly, if you like her so much, why don’t you just ask her out,” Aurora asked.

Anna looked solemn for a moment, “I don’t know if she’s into girls. Besides, she’s my calculus tutor and if I make things weird between us, who knows if I’ll ever be able to find a replacement. I don’t think I could pass that class without her.”

“Girl please. This has nothing to do with your math grade that you don’t care about,” Ariel raised an accusatory eyebrow.

The guilty student flushed, “I just don’t want to mess things up. I really like her.”

“I have an idea,” Tiana piped up, “I’ll talk to her friends.” And before anyone could stop her, she was gone.

***

“Gods, just be honest Elsa. Do. You. Like. Anna?” Rapunzel interrogated. Wide blue eyes stared at her silently. The green-eyed girl sighed and pushed Elsa’s lunch closer to the blonde.

“Just eat something. You haven’t eaten in a while.” The blonde obediently began on her sandwich.

Hercules tried his hand at the inquisition, “This will probably be easier. Can you envision yourself,” here, the girls grimaced at the utter filth the football player spoke, “And enjoying it?” Elsa spit out her drink in a choking cough.

“You’re giving her an aneurysm. Cut it out Herc,” Kristoff scolded.

“Dude, everyone likes--”

Tiana made a lively entrance and quickly pulled aside the girls. The trio began a heated discussion before she departed.

“What was that about?” Kristoff asked after the spontaneous occurrence.

“It means we need a plan.” Belle said in a steely tone.

***

Gossip, in high school, can typically be heard and acted on accordingly by others:

The two friend groups came together to make it all happen. The event was a school-wide activity that inspired unity like no other.

Kristoff, Hercules, and Adam had pulled strings to shift football practice. Eugene and Gaston had charmed the cheer team into giving up their gym for a few hours. In effect, the football players would take over cheer practice time, meaning Anna would be in her room instead of running through routines.

Rapunzel and Tiana had managed to get Elsa to dress up. Belle and Mulan had cleared the dorm halls for the afternoon to avoid any interference in the mission. Through the sacrifice of several chocolate stashes and old childhood pictures for blackmail, the valedictorian was soon ready.

The entire high school was now in the know, holding their breaths to watch the monumental, historical, and very gay moment happen.

And Merida would bring it all home.

The time was nigh for an intervention, lest the genius of the group of friends was to end up a hermit forever. Or a virgin forever. Or a hermit virgin forever. 

Merida was a walking interventionist. If that was a word.

As soon as all of the components were in place, the plan proceeded.

Merida forcefully sat Elsa down and gave her the pep talk of a lifetime. With a final cheer from her friends and grinning thumbs-ups from Anna’s companions, it was time.

Planting her palm right smack in the middle of the girl’s back, the fiery Scot marched Elsa down the hall and shoved the blonde hard enough for her to lose her balance. No backing out now. The poor thing teetered dangerously, flailing her arms in a windmill motion. Sadly, the extra breeze from her flapping limbs did not extinguish the small inferno on her cheeks.

As planned, the entire dorm hall was quiet as a mouse. The only inhabitant was a studying student with flaming red hair and teal eyes. After knocking politely, the shaking mess of a human waited next to a much more composed statue.

Opening the door, the incredibly attractive red-haired student looked lost, “What’s going on?” Elsa was promptly nudged through the door, and the cheerleader backed up to accommodate another person in her room.

The blonde senior shuffled her feet, rubbing her arms bashfully. Casting hopeful eyes out the door frame, she was only met with a hissed, “go on!”. And then Merida bailed out of the scene.

Growing more anxious every second, a moment of poetic beauty came to be.

With zero preamble, Elsa blurted, “Do you listen to Sweater Weather?”

Teal eyes widened incrementally until the other girl finally processed the rapidly spoken words. And when she did, a slow grin crossed her face.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

***

And thus concludes the case study. In Elsa Arendal’s file, her lesbianism’s side effects have dwindled to occassional dysfunctions like stuttering while ordering hot chocolate. The conclusion is as follows: loving relationships may alleviate the intelligence deficit caused by the onset of queer tendencies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, hey. Life has been kind of crazy for me lately (when is it not) so I apologize for disappearing. Battles is kind of giving me a hard time and I worry about YWMS being poorly written. In an effort to keep up my writing's integrity, I will likely focus on Your World and Mine are Separate and update this one with one shots when I'm tired or stuck. Battles has the least attention so I think it will be the least missed. Till next time!
> 
> P.S. Rapunzel outs Anna for the sake of a comedic bit in this universe. It is never okay to share someone's sexuality without express permission.


End file.
